Rust Buckets and Rivalries
by WhoJackman
Summary: Tulie Sequel to Preying on a Panther/Unbalance. What happened after?
1. Chapter 1

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter 1**

The truck had known from the moment she had entered its confines that she was the one for its owner. She was unlike the blonde, harsh speaking one with the gargantuan legs and nothing at all like the high pitched brunette that had followed. She had long blonde hair that floated in the breeze and diffidence to its owner that sealed its opinion that she was the one. He had carried them to school innocently, improper thoughts having not yet begun. It had carried them when she had begun her first tentative and wholly unsuccessful attempts to flirt with his owner. He'd been there when his long haired owner had kissed her senseless and then pressed her up against its hood. The fire and passion that these two shared was evident, even to an old rust bucket like itself. It had driven its way through the Mom date and had also found itself washed cleaned with kissing human bodies. Lastly they had consummated their relationship in his bed. It had been through all the mountain and ravines with the pair and now it was almost time for it to leave.

/-/-/

Tim had surprised everyone but the Taylor family but graduating his Senior year. He has won a scholarship to Texas A&M and was slowly proving himself as an unstoppable fullback. He would travel the distance back to Dillon every now, if he had the time. Julie would drive up for games when she could. It was her Senior Year and she was finding the commuting, studying and Tim all hard to juggle. He was under pressure too. Not that the college expected much of him in terms of studying but they did for football. He resented their disinterest in his academic work. If being with Julie had shown him anything, it was that he was capable of anything he put his mind to. He had decided that if he were going to take that step toward college, sacrificing time with Julie, he would get an education out of it. Jules expected it of him and so did he. So there he was in his freshman year studying business and lit. Even Jules had been surprised by the lit, he claimed he wanted to have more to talk to her about. She kissed him and he knew he had made the right decision.

Jules had graduated and he'd come down to see her collect her diploma. It had been almost a year since they had lived in the same zip code. She stopped on the stage and looked to where he was sitting with her family and smiled broadly. The Taylor clan were on their feet cheering as was he. A few heads turned in his direction as he lifted his arms in victory above his head and started making whooping sounds. It was very much an anti-Riggins thing to do but that was his girl up there. Dillon natives smiled, used to the Julie/Riggins pairing now, accepting it as more than Riggins trying on monogamy to see whether it would fit.

There were new stresses –the distance, the driving, the studying, the football and the pressure. It all flew away when they were together, it didn't matter. As she came out to greet her family and himself after the ceremony was over he picked her off her feet and swung her around. He kissed her soundly on the lips and only stopped when he heard the Coach making not-so-subtle coughing sounds. He was proud of her. They could be together...finally. She had received acceptance to his school and he was excited beyond belief. It sounded like heaven, no more truck stops in their place and struggling to keep things neutral on the Taylor couch. They would have some space from the Coach's ever watchful eye. As much as he respected the Coach the thought of both him and Julie having some Eric Taylor-free time was really attractive.

Tim stood there with a huge grin on his face as photos were taken with Julie. There were photos with her, photos of father and daughter, mother and daughter, daughters, the necessary family shot – which included him. He had slowly become the adopted son of the Taylor's and he knew that he was a lucky son of a gun. His arm tightened around her, breathing in her scent and absorbing her warmth. She linked her arm around his back bringing him in closer to her, he could not wait to get his hands on her later. He would remove her gown like a kid unwrapping a gift at Christmas. It had been a really long time and he was aching for her. To hear her moan, to feel the short pants of oxygen release from her mouth, the quiver of her stomach and the clenching of her...okay time to stop. It's her graduation and he was experiencing another Jules fantasy.

Tim had to admit he had another burning reason for wanting her on the same campus. Yeah he missed her, all the time and he knew he didn't do well on the phone front. He was beginning to earn his stripes with the Aggies and the attention was amazing. He had always been the one stepping back while Jay or Smash got their due. He wasn't used to nor did he want any attention. With positive attention came the girls. Panting, eager girls who wouldn't leave him alone. He had not strayed and Jules knew that, but she wasn't completely aware of how bad it was becoming. Naked girls' finding their way into his room was not a rare occurrence and he wasn't a eunuch. Tim needed his girlfriend's protection from the panting hoards of Texas A&M girls and soon.

Tim took her out for a nice meal, celebrating her success and the Coach's move to Austin for a new coaching gig. It would be weird not coming back to the Taylors house in Dillon but progress was progress. He raised his glass towards her glowing, smiling face

"To us and our future at Texas A&M," her face immediately fell, something was coming that he wouldn't like.

"Tim there's something I have been meaning to tell you..." Julie's face was clearly unsure, he really wasn't going to like this news. Things had been going too well for too long, it was time for the anvil to hit.

AN – Okay I know very little about Texas A&M and so have taken some creative licence. This is the much awaited (and requested) sequel to Preying on a Panther/Unbalanced and will be one story with alternative POVs, one very different you may have realised. Thanks for the continual support and thanks to Jodes for assistance on the college and USA geography front, I couldn't have done this without you now get back to your paper!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter 2**

Tim's face was stricken and Julie felt immediately horrible. He had been lovely all day, cheering loudly for her at the ceremony and taking her out for a fancy meal. Then she dropped that sentence on him.

"Tim there's something I have been meaning to tell you..." his face was a mass of confusion rapidly compiling all the possibilities. It wasn't like her to withhold information. It wasn't what they did. She was torturing him with her lack of courage. But she couldn't do it to him, he was so excited about their future. She summonsed a breath and said

"Tim, I have been offered a scholarship," his face went from one of impending doom to utter joy in point one of a second. He rushed up from the table and encompassed her in his large, muscular arms. He was proud of her, he knew what this meant, no student loans. Inside she was dissolving with the knowledge that her next words would gut him.

"The scholarship is from the University of Texas..." the slow realisation crossed his face and she wanted to cry. They had made plans to attend Texas A&M, she had gained acceptance there and they would be together. All those months ago when she had told him that she had got in he had been ecstatic and she had too. They would be together and now she had changed the plans. She was choosing UT over him.

"UT? You got a scholarship at UT?" He quietly said into her hair, his arms still wrapped around her. She nodded and he felt her response. He slowly withdrew, sitting down once again. Julie stayed standing feeling his physical and emotional withdrawal to the core. She looked at him pleadingly and she slowly melted into her seat.

"Tim, it's a full ride, I have to take it," he nodded calmly understanding but his eyes told another story. Julie felt like she had rejected him rather than embracing an opportunity. "I wouldn't have the loans to pay off and we can start our lives after college debt free. I want that for us." She stretched her hand across the table waiting for him to take it in his. He didn't, her hand was laying there alone and desolate. She had expected him to take this hard but this was killing her too. She just wanted him to say something, anything.

"Jules..." she lifted her head and saw his disappointment. He wasn't angry but he was feeling the impact of what this meant for them. It had been really hard for them this year. They would be a couple of hours apart again, juggling responsibilities, put their own needs first and it hurt. They had seen a break in the cloudy year and now the storm was sweeping in. "I am so proud of you, you deserve the scholarship you really do but you know what this means for us right?" The peculiar way his voice bent made her think of the unthinkable. He wanted to finish it now.

"You want to break up?" Her voice cracked. Tim's hair bowed as he released a breath coated in frustration. "You want us to give up, give each other up?" Julie didn't think she had every been this close to utter despair before. "I could turn it down, I could follow you to Texas A&M." Her rushed suggestion broke him out of his silence.

"No," his voice boomed with the rejection of her offer. His body bristled, obviously displeased. Julie realised her hand was still alone laying on the table. 'You need to take this scholarship. You cannot refuse it based on me, following me, I won't have that." Julie was shocked, Tim has always been so supportive to hear him so sure, and so steadfast in his refusal was a wonder to her. He sounded like a man. "You won't follow me Jules, I can't have that on my shoulders, and you need to take the offer." He was resigned now, the assuredness leaking from him and the vision of their future paining him.

"I don't want to break up. I want you. I have always wanted you. This changes things sure, it makes things harder. You hate driving and I hate the phone but we have done this already, we can make it work," the words rushed out of him.

"But Tim, this is another two years at least. You want to wait for me for that long?" She wasn't sure whether she was worth the hassle anymore. Once upon a time she would have believed him when he said she was worth it, now she had let him down. She was feeling defeated.

"Don't look at me like that Jules," he said quietly. "I want you and you have to believe that or this isn't going to work. "

"Tim, it is just so hard." She complained, she knew she sounded whiney but she couldn't help it.

"Of course it is, everything worth anything is worth the struggle. You're right, we'll start afresh when you are done. We did pretty well for ourselves girl, two scholarships, who would have thunk it." He reached across the table and grasped her hand solidly and she breathed a sigh of relief. She was feeling like she had that time at the football field, like they could do anything. This time though the thoughts of reality followed, trickling into her brain, she had her doubts.

"Jules, baby, we can do this," his voice was becoming stronger. "It's only a couple hours away, my truck can do that and I'll get the hang of the phone thing, maybe even email..." at that she laughed, he was a notorious technophile and she really couldn't see him typing by choice. The laughing burbled up inside her and in a moment transferred into some weird laughing/crying mess complete with copious amounts of tears. Then the hiccups began and she went from somewhat mess to a complete one. He got up, circling the table and hugged her with all of his might. She breathed in his scent from the neck of his shirt, her wet nose nuzzling his throat. He laughed, it can't have been the most pleasant of sensations.

"Jules it'll work out, we'll work out. Remember we've done the impossible before?" he spoke softly into her ear buoying her with his confidence and calmness. She was mortified that she had her "little breakdown" in public but she loved that his arms were wrapped around her. How would she cope without him? She was becoming one of those needy girlfriends! The thought made her cry all the harder. She was pathetic.

Tim drove her home a composed mass of muscle behind the steering wheel. He didn't look her way, concentrating instead on the road. She had finally stopped crying ten minutes ago and he had congratulated her on her accomplishments. He really was proud of her and she couldn't have a better guy. She held that thought close to her chest, she was lucky. She had Tim.

/-/-/

The Truck knew something had happened. He could feel it in the air and in its seat. The girl, the one who'd been around awhile, was twisted up a mix of emotions. Her backside twisting and turning into the seat. She was obviously wrestling with a complex issue. Its owner however was like rock. Sitting with all his weight planted into the seat. Almost like a movement could have him spinning off his axis. His anger was palpable but he was hiding it from the girl, he did not want the girl to know he was angry, suffering. Instead he was holding the steering wheel like it was his grip on his emotions, hard, empty and unyielding. Curious. The Truck knew its owner had been excited about this day, some shadow had obviously befallen it. The Truck carried on its way knowing that its role in their relationship may not be completed yet.

**Author's Note** – I have received some excited PMs and reviews. Thanks for the support and going with The Truck, which so excited Wren. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****3**

Tim dropped her off at the Taylor house with a quick kiss on the mouth and a vague goodbye. He knew he was being harsh but the few minutes where he had had to supportive and positive in the restaurant had just taken it out of him. He was angry. His anger bubbled inside of him, anger at her and at himself. She had achieved something remarkable and he was sulking about him and how it affected him. Tim hadn't realised how much he had counted on having her by his side in the new school year. The loss of that idea was unbearable. The sorrow was unimaginable, his insides felt like they were tearing. He felt that no matter his words to her, his hope, that it may not be enough.

The more Tim thought about it the more he worried. They had been separated before, nearly the same distance but some things were radically different. Tim trusted her, he really did but he had always had the comfort of knowing that she was also under the eagle eye of her father. That if she needed any help, if she were in trouble her family was there. His friends were there, he'd know. At UT he wouldn't have that comfort of knowing there were others there that were looking out for her, caring about her. He scoffed, he almost sounded stalkeresque but it was important to him that she had a support base.

Jules was strong but she would be in a new sphere of people. She would grow, as he had done. Tim thought maybe that scared him the most that you would grow away from him. He hadn't but then again she'd be among other people of similar intelligence and passions. She might realise that there was more to life than being with a football player.

Tim was so proud of her, angry at himself. When Jules had suggested she refuse the scholarships he had snapped. He wasn't going to become that person, the one that made the person he loved needlessly sacrifice something that was right. He had made the right call, but at what expense?

/-/-/

The summer passed incredibly fast. The Taylor's moved to their new digs in Austin and then Jules onto UT. She shacked up in the dorms and Tim was relegated to seeing her off in Dillon earlier than he would have liked. They had attempted to savour the time they did have together. Tim struggled to not think about the separation but knew she would too, he was being selfish making it all about him. This girl had offered to pass up a scholarship for him! It boggled the mind.

Their sex life got a hell of a lot more intense, almost desperate. Frenzied. It was still great but was touched with a bittersweet flavour that couldn't be overlooked. They were clawing to keep a hold on one another. They had taken to making love whenever and wherever they could. The truck got a tiresome work out as did the cinema and a booth at the Alamo Freeze which proved to be difficult but not impossible. Tim was enormously turned on by her all the time and she by him. It made them brave and reckless. Free and uninhibited. Scared and possessive.

/-/-/

"Hey Jules was just calling to say hi. So you are not there for the monumental occurrence that is me calling. Wondering where you are and how classes are going. Okay bye..." he ended the message looking at the handset with disappointment. They had now been at their respective colleges a month.

His fears about the horny girls continued to be an issue, they weren't backward in coming forward. They were basically stalkers and Jules wasn't there as a preventative measure. He wouldn't be sleeping or otherwise with any of them. This was something that drew the ire and jokes from all the guys on his team. In the end he had stuck a picture of him and Jules, entwined on the hood of his truck, on the inside of his locker to quell the crap. It worked. They didn't know he had a girl, he had never said anything, never cared to share but the photo was a statement to the guys. Unfortunately it didn't filter through the girls

He missed her enormously. The letters made things better. Jules had started writing these incredible letters, an art form considered archaic by many but for him they were his lifeline.

_Dear Timikins (sorry I __couldn't__ resist)_

_I was standing on the quad this morning looking around me, taking in the sites and the faces. Everyone looked so happy to begin this new chapter of their lives. __I am happy, I am truly happy but know that this happiness has come at a price. We've talked about it little to none and I really don't want to start here. I love you. I have loved you since the moment I gave you that scar on your very sexy chin. I love that mole on the back of your knees and I love the way you have the ability to quiet the storm within me. My biggest regret is that I cannot do the same for you. That I cannot be the one to whom you can release that anger. I know it is not directed at me and I know you've tried to hide it from me. You thought you were successful. I allowed you to believe that you were successful. _

_ I will be okay. I will study my butt off to get more credits done__ faster__. I will suck up every experience I can from this place so that soon we can be together. __It used to be easier in the start of things, hard to believe looking back on it. Being together at school, me watching you train, you watching the guys leave me the hell alone lol. We were safe in our cocoons. We are now breaking free and I need you to know that this is something we need to do separately but that I am thinking of you all the time. _

_You are my one and only. My protector, the keeper of my heart and the love of my life. Please try and find some peace in that. Channel the rage you have in our circumstances into your game. Kiss ass my sweet. Know that I fall asleep wearing your favourite Panthers tee that still smells of you. I love you more than all the oceans combined and the stars in the sky._

_Counting down the two weeks until I see you next._

_Jules_

It made him feel better within the second reading and he decided it was enough of the self pity. He was going to work his ass off and make the future better than even he and Jules had planned. She was okay, they could weather the separation and they would do what had to be done. And she would be in his arms again, her taste upon his lips, her curves against his palm in two weeks.

**Author's Note** – Sorry the angst just seems to pour out of me. Hope I am not bumming everyone out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****4**

Julie walked to her next class over a beautiful, crisp lawn watching her feet as she walked. She knew she was surrounded by a beautiful campus but to be honest she really didn't notice much of it anymore. It wasn't a conscious decision, she just spent a lot of time thinking about Tim and it kind of made everything blur.

Julie loved college. She loved her classes, the discussions, and the cheap and nasty beer. She loved the freedom from her family and the independence she had so richly craved. Julie was flirting with the idea of Liberal Arts, the thought of studying Classics and Russian Language and Culture were really appealing and she loved the classes. She met interesting people and read interesting books and became well more interesting. It obviously hadn't helped her vocab!

Julie wrote letters, lots of letters. Letters telling Tim of her feelings, of her day, of her new friends. She never received a response but she knew he appreciated it. They spoke rarely but he was really trying to talk more on the phone and the occasional garbled text message. They had two weeks left until he was coming up to visit her. Julie couldn't wait to show him around, introduce him to her friends and basically show him off. Then she was going to have her wicked way with him. Over and over and over again.

/-/-/

But there were other things beside Tim.

Julie's dorm mate, Candy, a blonde, chirpy type who was the antithesis of Tyra in pretty much every way conceivable. They got a long great and it made Julie focus on more college things, being part of the experience and putting herself out there. Candy was nothing like a stripper, even if her name made her sound like someone who'd work at the Landing Strip. Her voice was Lyla-high-pitched, she was intensely girly with a penchant for wearing yellow, chewing gum and wearing chop sticks in her hair. And she was gay. For Julie it really was about branching out from her Dillon experience. She had even gone to a gay bar with Candy (complete with new fake IDs) to see how the other batters do their thing. In the end she got hit on twice, met some new friends and suffered from a gruelling hangover. Candy was her saviour and her new life catalyst.

Julie loved Classics. She loved reading Homer and the long journey Odysseus made to return to his precious Ithaca. The grandness of the travels, the richness of the characters and the creatures captured her and every class was a revelation. Julie acknowledged that she was turning into a lit geek and she really didn't care. A few weeks into classes she met Kelly. He was a huge guy, taller than her by an enormous amount. He was rough looking, if he were a landscape he'd definitely be a craggy mountain somewhere in the desert. He was loud and self-deprecating and she immediately liked him. The fact that he was unlike anyone she had ever met was a great propellant for their friendship also.

"So do know how to say any of the names in this?" he tapped on the cover of The Odyssey and cocked his eyebrow to her. She laughed, Kelly could give her a look and the laughter would erupt. It felt nice to laugh. "Odi-sisus, right?"

"O-dis-see-us," she pronounced slowly for him. He stared at her mouth and she immediately felt a little uncomfortable. He sighed.

"Why did I choose this course?" he asked her, casually slinging his arm behind her chair. Speaking to her while keeping his eyes on the lecturer, using the corner of his mouth to speak, he was hilarious. It was like some bad spy movie.

"I think it had something to do with an easy course and lots of chicks..." she laughed quietly from behind her hand.

"Where are they then?" they both looked around the room. There were not a huge number of students in there. Those that were looked like the stereotypical bookish types that would remain virgins until they were well into their thirties. Bad hair, snaggled teeth and thick tights. Not good.

"They are around us Romeo but you aren't paying them any attention," she called him on it.

"The only girl I am interested in won't give me the time of day, well not in the way I would like." She looked around the room curiously, who could it be? She looked at him hoping for a clue and realised that he was looking intently at her. She was dense. Tim had always said she was oblivious to male attention and she had always disagreed. He was right, maybe all those times she had told him off for being protective weren't completely unnecessary. Oh gosh.

"Look Kelly, I have a boyfriend and that is not going to change. I like you a lot but just as a friend." He looked at her askance; almost shocked that he had been turned down.

"You have a boyfriend?" she was wrong, being turned down hadn't been what had shocked him. Julie hadn't spoken about Tim to many. Candy knew of course having spotted a photo of them on his truck on her mirror. She had been intensely curious but Julie had downplayed it. Tim was too difficult to speak about, if she started she may not stop.

"Yeah he's going to school at Texas A&M. We have been together for nearly two years." She looked at him sincerely trying to let him down nicely.

"Ahhhh a high school boyfriend, it is not going to last you know?" she looked at him hurt. "Statistically speaking."

"Please don't say that, we're the exception. Tim was at college all last year and we were great," okay it was a slight exaggeration but she had a problem with his declaration "in fact he's coming down in a week to visit."

"Are you still coming to the game that weekend?" He asked sweeping aside their Tim orientated conversation.

"The Longhorns?" she asked, he nodded.

"Well if Tim's here I don't know. I kinda overdosed on football back in Dillon, my dad was the Coach and Tim plays too," she was pretty nonchalant about it all, football was natural as breathing to her, definitely not a big deal.

"Your man plays for Texas A&M?" Kelly was now really interested.

"Yeah, Tim Riggins, have you heard of him?" she asked curiously. She knew Kelly was on the football team but she hadn't asked any questions, he hadn't volunteered any answers and she wasn't all that aware of UT's sports teams.

"Are you serious?" He was mouth was agape. She nodded. "He's a seriously awesome fullback."

"Yeah I know," she smiled.

"You didn't say anything?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah well it is his accomplishment, not mine."

"Well I guess I will be playing your boyfriend in a few months then..." she looked at him questioning.

"You're first string?" she asked actually curious for the first time. Julie suspected the curiosity came out of the link to Tim. He must be getting quite a reputation for Kelly to react that way.

"Yeah," he answered proudly. "It will be interesting to meet him, see if he really deserves the hottest girl in Classics" he chuckled. She punched him in the arm.

"Who said anything about meeting him? And thanks 'hottest girl in Classics' that means so much in terms of the competition Kelly!" He made her laugh but there was no danger of her taking an interest in him. Her heart already belonged to her man-whore.

"Take a compliment when you can Taylor," he grinned. "So how do I say that guy's name again, O-dice-us?" She groaned it was going to be a long class.

/-/-/

Two days later Julie raced to her dorm room and flopped down on her bed. She hurriedly pulled out her notebook and decided it was time to write Tim another letter. There was a few days left until she saw him again and she was beside herself with happiness, it was oozing out of her. Even Candy and her extreme perkiness was finding it difficult to deal with. She was floating on clouds and singing at every opportunity. She was verging on demented but she really didn't care.

_Hey Riggs_

_You have probably just returned from __practice and are all sweaty and hot and gross and unbelievably sexy. You remember how so times you would deliberately not shower __after a game __just so you could hug me and smoosh all your sweat all over me? I swear you did that just to get me jacked off and it always worked.__ Or maybe it was some weird marking of territory thing, yuck. __I__ do__ miss the smell of you, your tee __no longer smells like you, you__ are going to have to wear it when you come down._

_I have been going out with Candy heaps more. Who would have thought that you would find little ole Juli__e Taylor hanging out in a gay bar__ and tripping the light fantastic? Well the hangover was a doozy and you would have made fun of me for days had you seen what I looked like the next morning. __Also__, I__ talked to Candy about having a threesome (like you suggested) and she said she'd have to pass__...on you not me lol! Joking. But then again I know you were when you asked that, weren'__t you? You will love her (__maybe not__ she's all sweetness and light, not your normal way of doing things._

_I am still loving my classes and am beginning to make friends. I met Kelly in Classics and we have a great time together. We've been told off a few times for laughing and cracking jokes in class. Kelly and you have heaps in common and I cannot wait for you to meet._

_Apparently the UT Longhorns and the Texas A&M Aggies are long time rivals or something. Who would have thought that? We go to rival schools. Actually thinking about it now I am sure you would have known and just __forgotten to tell me. I have been told the Longhorns are looking pretty good this year. Having gone to a game last night I would have to agree. Looks like you've got some competition there buddy! When you come down we'll have to catch a game and you can scout for your coach while I cheer for them. A friend on the team recognised your name and was duly impressed. How's that? My boy's got a reputation with other schools. My heart burst with pride on that one. _

_I miss you tremendously but I am elated to know that within a couple of days you will be here. And you know what I am going to do, don't you? Use your imagination because I am surely going to be using mine. _

_Til then, _

_Jules_

_PS I realised that I wrote 'kiss some ass' instead of 'kick some ass' in my last letter. I hope you haven't been doing the former as I don't believe that will help you or your team much._

Julie sighed. Only four more days and her man would be here.

**Author's Note** – Big thanks to Peaches, Jodes and Lilly for their assistance with my football and college questions throughout the writing of these chapters. Thanks also to all the people that are adding my stories or myself to their alerts, it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside and I do try and message you when I can. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****5**

The Truck shuddered the entire way to the girl's college. The owner was trying to make good time but The Truck was struggling. It didn't want to let him down so he dug deep and finished the drive in surprisingly good time, good enough that he would've puffed his hood in pleasure if he could. The boy was tense, his butt was made from steel and didn't move the entire ride but his fingers were rapping the steering wheel with nerves and excitement. The Truck hasn't seen the girl in awhile and it too was excited to see her, maybe not for the rocking that usually accompanied her but the calmness that flowed over his owner when she was present.

The Truck sat in the park, its motor idling and the boy staying in his seat, arms braced on the wheel. Suddenly it saw a flash of blonde running towards The Truck and the boy moved a touch. It was definitely her, her hair flew behind her and a huge smile brightened her face. She got close, running flat out with flashes of bare leg and the boy tore the car door open and raced out. The girl ran full force and jumped on the boy, her legs catching around his waist and his arms receiving her. Her arms wrapped around the boy's neck and the kiss was like two people drinking water after going thirsty for many decades. The Truck sighed, that was nice.

/-/-/

Tim has his girl in his arms, wrapped around him and kissing him for dear life. It was a great feeling. He was feeling just as desperate for her as she was for him. His body was ready for her hours ago but the feeling of her warmth, her curves and the scent of her put him into overdrive. She is still entwined around his body and his full attention is on her mouth and keeping them balanced. He moved his hands down to her ass and cupped her. He rolled his hips against her and the pleasure was so intense he nearly fell over. His breathing had become increasingly erratic and foreign sounds were coming from his throat. Tim didn't know if he had ever wanted her this much, ever.

"We need to go to your room now," he huskily stated into her ear. She jumped down from his arms, grabbed his hand and ran for the nearest bedroom.

"Candy's give us free run of the room for the weekend," she said as she opened the door and he spun them around so they were inside but pressed up against the door. His shirt ended up abruptly on the floor, she may have yanked it off or it could've been him, he couldn't remember. Her lips were on his chest, her tongue tracing the lines and muscles, giving inordinate attention to his six-pack. She came back to his lips and he sighed into the warmth, he was home.

Tim tugged at the hem of her skirt, stripped her tank off and threw them both across the room. She was the most breathtaking creature he'd ever seen with her red exerted face, her rushed intake of air and swollen lips. Her breasts were pushing against her bra, all creamy flesh but he wanted it off too. With a snap of his fingers and years of experience, the clasp gave and he had an unhindered view of his girl and her girls. Tim ran his fingers over the smooth and creamy flesh and she shivered, wiggling against him, gasping into his mouth. Julie pushed him towards her single bed and he didn't resist. He was lying with his back to the bed and she started crawling up his body, sliding against him, savouring the feel of her body rubbing against him. He groaned but as her bare breasts reached his naked chest, her mouth on his throat, he gasped she was torturing him in the most brutal and beautiful way possible.

They were moving against one another, the sound of their moans and sighs amplified in the quiet room. He touched her and felt her heat and entered her, the speed of the movement necessary as they were both starved for one another. She responded to his movements, moving against him harder, and a little sound came out of her throat, a high-pitched, shaky throat sound. He put a hand on her cheek, cupping her face lovingly, and stared into her eyes, watching the loveliness that was her. And then her body shuddered violently in his arms, and she gave a long cry. Tim tried to restrain himself but it had been a long time and she wanted it as badly as he did, her nails digging into his ass. He moved in a frenzied rhythm, moving in and out of her repeatedly until his release. And then it was over. He could breathe again. He had felt like he was holding his breath since he had seen her last. She was slumped over his body, sated and limp. Neither of them could lift a limb or talk. He laid there and breathed in the sweet, scent of her hair. A weird mangle of sounds erupted from Julie, she was trying to say something.

"That was nice," she sighed, tossing her hair back and snuggling into his side. His arms cradled her, his fingers trailing up and down her arm.

"Yeah it was," he turned and smiled at her. "Hello,"

"Hi," she said shyly, tucking her face into his side. He laughed hard, imagine being coy after all that? She punched him, because that is what she did and he felt all was alright again. "Wanna try that again," she asked.

"Oh god Jules, I don't know if I have the stamina," he whispered. She moved away from his side, climbed on top of him, her legs astride his body. She leaned forward, her breasts brushing his chest, her hands planted on either side of his head.

"Then let me do the work," and with that she kissed him fiercely on the mouth and sank onto him. Tim sighed, geez he loved this girl.

**Author's Note** – Rawwrrrrrr – for The Ho, have a happy honeymoon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****6**

Tim awoke to find Jules curled up beside him, her hair spread across his chest and her hands resting on his stomach. He had found his own legs entwined with her own and his arms firmly cradling her form to him. Even in his sleep he needed to have her near, that or he was concerned she would fall of the side of their single bed. She looked so peaceful.

/-/-/

Julie woke with the taste of Tim in her mouth. She smiled, he was here. She stretched cat-like out of her curled position and turned her head further into his chest. Half her face lay flat on his chest and she breathed in his musky scent, feeling a shot of heat move to her loins. She gently poked her tongue out and traced the rim of his nipple, waiting for his reaction. He didn't move, his chest moving consistently, deeply. She opened her mouth slowly moving her mouth over its entirety. Still he didn't move, his breathing rate the same. Finally she playfully bit him being careful not to hurt him but enough to wake him from his peaceful slumber.

Tim jerked awake, quickly grabbing her by the hips he sandwiched her beneath him. She giggled, she loved it when he was playful. He bent his head and nuzzled the stretch of skin below her belly button. Julie couldn't contain the laughter, it burbled up from the depths of her body and erupted loudly. He sat up, trapping her body between his strong thighs and renewed the assault. He was tickling her, touching the sensitive skin above her mound, brushing his finger tips up and down the skin of her inner thighs. The laughter morphed into a soft, throaty chuckle. Julie looked down upon his intent face and wondered how she had been so lucky. He reached for her, softly taking a lock of her long hair and brushing it slowly up her body. The trickles of desire rippled through every pore, every molecule. She sighed loudly, how could he make her own hair pleasure her? He swept the lock down her body, sensations follow its trail, her skin shivering in blissful response. He moved it down to her mound. He abandoned her hair and focused on the new playground waiting for his perusal.

Julie trembled in anticipation. He moved down, placing himself between her open thighs, his head diving to her depths. She felt his breath before she felt him. His tongue darted out and briefly touched her. His hands trailed from her shoulders, down her breasts, across her quivering stomach and down to part her wet folds. He touched her with his tongue, kissing, delving, nibbling and plundering her sweet warmth. She moaned gutturally trying to keep her pleasure contained as not to alert her fellow dorm neighbours to her present euphoric state. The tip of his tongue touched her clit and she could no longer contain her delight. Ecstasy flooded every cell in her body and she clasped his head to her. She tensed, embracing the high and gave him a sated smile as he raised his head and directed a smug smile at her. As her eyes rolled into the back of her head Julie considered herself the luckiest girl in the world.

**/-/-/**

They hadn't gotten out of bed in eight hours. They had whispered and touched for hours on end. Julie could not recall being so happy (or satisfied) in her life.

"We couldn't do this in Dillon," she whispered into Tim's ear, her breath gently swaying his hair. He groaned in response, his grip on her tightening.

"Your dad would have my guts for garters," he murmured as he nuzzled the soft skin of her neck. She giggled, the Coach would have his hide and other things if he knew all the improper and very delightful things Tim had done to her.

"Garters hmmm?" she laughed into his skin. "We might try that some other time." She moved her finger over his rib cage and he broke into laughter. She knew his ticklish spot, no one else could claim that. _Knock, knock._ Her door shook slightly at the force of the rapping. She looked at Tim and gave an apologetic smile.

"Just a minute," she called. She shimmied into her pyjama pants, giggling as she danced around Tim's grasping hands. She quickly grabbed a nearby tank shoving it over her head. She rushed to the door and opened it still giggling.

Kelly stood there. He silently took in her appearance from her toes to the top of her head. He rose on his toes and peeked over her head into the room, she closed the door some more. She was embarrassed she looked and smelled like sex.

"Hey Kelly this really isn't a great time," she apologised. A grin broke over his face.

"I am guessing not," his cheeky response made her uncomfortable. She heard some rustling behind her.

"Look Kelly, I will see you at the game tonight okay?" she tried to close the door but his boot prevented it from closing and flashed her a cocky grin.

"No way Jose."

"Kelly c'mon," she appealed. "Let me have some time with my boyfriend please." She felt Tim behind her, the warmth radiating from his body seeping through her thin clothing. He placed a welcome hand on the small of her back and she turned and smiled at him. His face was immovable, something was wrong.

"Kelly is it?" Tim side stepped around Julie and held out his hand towards her classmate. He was wearing boxers, a tank and a grimace. "Tim, Julie's boyfriend." Kelly looked at her then at the hand. He shrugged and shook Tim's hand, wincing at the strength channelling through her boyfriend's hand.

"Yeah I know, Julie's told me lots about you," Julie looked at Kelly quizzically, she'd only mentioned Tim this week. What was Kelly on about? "We're pretty close." At that remark Julie tensed, okay what was going on? She could feel Tim's body seize up, she had seen the signs enough to know that he was reigning in the anger. Tim's face did not move from that of Kelly's as if analysing the guy's every move and word.

"I bet." Julie looked at Tim, two words and he appeared to have Kelly sussed. This was not good.

Channelling her mother's sunny book club voice Julie announced "okay time for us to wrap this up now," closing the door on Kelly and turning to face her jacked off boyfriend.

"So when were you going to tell me that Kelly was a dude?" Tim's voice broke the quiet. His deep voice gravelly with restrained emotion.

**AN – **Remember to review guys, I need to feel the love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****7**

Tim could barely contain himself, fire was running rampant through his veins and pooling in his belly. The anger was scary and he was straining to keep it on its leash. He had thought that time with Toby was bad and there had also been that initial paranoia when Saracen and Julie had started hanging out more after he'd left for college. This was worse. That guy had shot him a smug look that made every cell in his body scream. This guy was not good news, in fact he was actually scared for her. The nail in the coffin had been her letter, she'd spoken of her friend Kelly and he had assumed it was a chick and was happy that she was making friends. Racking him brain he realised she hadn't ever referred to Kelly as 'she', even worse the friend on the team was Kelly. She had lied to him.

Tim looked at her continuing to open and close her mouth like a clown at a sideshow. He stood there with his hands crossing his chest and his eyes centring on her.

"I told you about him in my letters Tim. Why are you reacting this way? I told him to go," she looked honestly perplexed. His Jules had no idea when guys were into her, in fact he had been so convincing in the beginning that she had had no idea for weeks that he had daydreams about her. He sighed, maybe this wasn't the way to approach this.

"This is the Kelly you muck around in class with?" he asked, softening his tone. His hand was still on the small of her back and her spine was steely. Her brow crinkled in confusion, she really had no idea.

"Yes, he's horrible at Classics but I have been helping him out a bit in class," she answered, she was telling the truth she couldn't lie for the sake of it. "He gave me some tickets for tonight as a thank you. You love football I thought you'd like to go."

He sighed heavily "You realise you never told me he was a guy, you just referred to him as Kelly." A look of dawning understanding crossed her face, her nose scrunched and her hands rose to her hips.

"You're pissed off because you think that some Longhorn boy has had his way with me," she punctuated each word with a pointer finger in his chest.

"Has he?" he knew she hadn't but the rage hadn't subsided and he wanted to lash out.

She sucked in a hurt breath. "After what we have just done the last few hours, after being together for two years, after having said _I love you_ many times, you have the indecency to ask me that."

"So did you?" he was being a tool now but he wanted to push her, punish her for the white lie. Her face went from red to white instantly and she recoiled from him like he had hit her. She went for the door opened it and slammed it behind her. He stood there as the room shook thinking that she was wearing her pyjamas, had no money and wore no shoes, she wouldn't be long. Maybe he had pushed her a little too far?

/-/-/

Three hours had passed and he was beginning to get worried. This really wasn't like her. Had she chased after Kelly? He lay on her bed, his face in the pillow absorbing her scent and pondering how stupid he really could be.

/-/-/

Another two hours had passed and he was nearly beside himself. He sat on the side of her bed, his head in his hands and the fear in his heart. What had he seriously been thinking?

A key turned in the lock and a yellow clad, blonde stalked into the room. His initial hope was dashed, not the blonde he was waiting for. The blonde, it had to be Candy, didn't bother to glance his way. She stalked to Julie's wardrobe and grabbed some items of clothing. She turned around and paused, glaring at Tim with the force of five nuclear explosions.

"You are a royal ass," with that she turned towards the door, slamming the door as she left. He breathed out a sigh of relief, Jules was okay. She had obviously sent her new friend to do her dirty work. At least she was okay. He consoled himself with that thought and then tossed the idea to follow Candy around in his head. He quickly discarded it when he realised it would just exacerbate the trust issue and he already had enough apologies to make. Jules needed to calm down, she would find him when she was ready. He knew her well enough to know this but it could be a few more hours yet.

Tim wondered what he could do, what there was for him to do. He glanced around the room and spotted Jules' phone. He debated internally for a moment and then picked it up. Trus issues be damned, he was confronted this asshole. He went straight for her contacts list and looked for Kelly's number, after all they were "pretty close" his number ought to be in there. He spotted it pretty quickly and pressed call. He sat there taping his fingers on her bed as he heard the phone ringing.

"Hey Jules, come up for air have you?" The bastard called her Jules. He blood began to boil once more.

"It's not her, it's the boyfriend." He waited for the response. He heard laughter trickle down the phone line.

"The mighty Tim Riggins. Number 33. Possessive much?" he laughed. Tim clenched his teeth, jaw and fists.

"No I just wanted to check out this _friend_ of hers."

"Well I have been checking her out that's for sure," Be calm. Tim wanted to reach through the phone grab the asshat by the throat and throw him down hard. "But this was never about Jules. This was about you. You see I know all about you," Kelly's voice smoothed out. Tim sat up straighter, there was more than met the eyes with this one.

"Really? I doubt that." Tim kept it short.

"Yeah not from Julie of course, she didn't speak of you much at all," Tim felt annoyed until he realised Kelly had said the opposite earlier, what was going on here?

"We play Texas A&M in 3 weeks and we are going to destroy you. If that means destroying your chick too then I am all for it. See you at the game punk." Kelly hung up on him and he stared at Jules' phone completely adrift in the many scenarios that were happening here. What he did know, for sure, is he was going to that game tonight and he was going to rip that guy a new one!

**AN - Sorry not smut this time. Ah well. To review is to love and I appreciate all the old and new love I received today. It was lovely to see the new names write and set up alerts. Love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****8**

Julie was hiding she'd freely admit to that, well not to Tim, but she was in fact hiding from the reality waiting for her in her dorm room. Reality in the form of a dumb ass, pea brained, ignoramus of little intelligence and even less common sense. She had stalked out of the room before he could say anything else. He was pissed off and he was saying things he knew were untrue, she knew it and he knew it. But in the back of her mind she wondered, if he's saying these things now what else is coming. She wasn't going to wait for more insults, she was better than that, so she has stormed out in her pyjamas. Not a great idea on reflection but a much needed move. She had gone straight to Candy's girlfriend's dorm room, interrupting them when she melted onto the carpet, a crying mass of tears and expletives. Needless to say it took awhile and some chocolate for her to calm down and think.

Candy had done the dirty work by walking over there and getting her some clothes. She waited hopefully the entire time she was gone, wishing that he'd follow her and apologise profusely but that wasn't his style. Candy came back and noted that he was hot, if she were into that kind of thing and said little else.

"He looked kinda stressed." That one comment made a twinge of guilt bounce through her conscience but then again dragging out her return, making him feel the idiocy of what he had said overshadowed anything petty she did at this stage.

A few hours later and a few beers she stumbled back to her dorm room feeling braver than she had before. Alcohol was the ultimate courage provider. It took her awhile to get the key in the lock and there she found her boyfriend asleep on her bed, arms and legs akimbo. She sighed. It was only late afternoon but it had been a huge day. She walked up to him and tapped him on the head, except her coordination wasn't the best and she smacked him across the cheek. Her hand rose to her mouth, immediately feeling horrible. His eyes had flung open but he didn't move, he just stared.

"I am shhho shhorrry Tim, I didddn't mean to hit yooou," then she got the giggles, she sounded ridiculous. He sat up and looked at her in amazement. It occurred to her that he had never seen her really drunk before.

"You left here and went and got drunk?" he asked in surprise. She had never seen him look at her that way, like she had done something so unpredictable.

"Yep, happy now?" she was being petty, her arms swinging up also asking the question. They hung there for minute until they felt like lead and she dropped them suddenly. She lost her balance and fell on her ass with a thunk. She hiccupped, real dignified Jules she thought. His face become even more perplexed and then broke into a huge smile.

"You smell like every member of my family," he joked. Julie wasn't in the mood for jokes. She looked at him the best she could with blurry vision.

"Why'd you say those things?" She was still on the floor, her legs a kilter and her eyes shiny with the sheen of alcohol. Her voice sounded vulnerable and small, like a second grader. Her hands twisted in knots on her lap.

She heard a sigh and thump next to her on the carpet. He placed his hands around her waist and drew her in between his thighs, his back against the bed. She let him. She didn't have the strength to argue. He was here for two days and they had already wasted one by arguing. Her back was drawn up against his chest and his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Tim leaned forward and nibbled her shoulder and kissed her jaw line. It wasn't sexual, more comforting than anything.

"Why?" she asked softly again.

"I wanted you to suffer like I did when I heard that male voice and realised you had lied." He was straight and to the point, her Tim was back. She sobered up in that moment. She needed her wits about her. She sighed and he pasted an apologetic kiss to her cheek.

"I didn't mean to, I don't think of him that way." She confessed.

"I know, you are notorious for being oblivious to that stuff but the letter overlooked the fact he was a guy."

"Tim, guy or not you know I wouldn't do that. He's a friend pure and simple. A friend who is going to get his ass kicked when I see him next. He knew you were here this weekend." She was shocked by how violent she sounded. Candy had made the sacrifice of staying at her girlfriend's dorm room. Why did he have to have come over?

Tim tensed. "You have to do something for me? Will you?" she turned hearing the urgency in his voice. His cheek touched hers. "I need you to avoid this guy. He's up to something, I know it."

"You are overacting he's a guy I know in class. Sure he said some weird things, I haven't really told him all that much about you but he's okay." Tim tugged her closer to him again, she was lifted onto his lap, his arms encompassing her completely.

"I spoke to him." He spoke quietly. She was aghast.

'You did what?"

"I used your phone to call him," she shrugged against him but he held her close.

"Tim that was completely ridiculous. I cannot believe you invaded my privacy that way. Tim," her disappointment and betrayal flooded through each of her words.

"He threatened you." She heard the truth. Her anger dissipated in a moment.

"What?" she turned and faced him, his face told the truth too "I don't understand."

He took a big breath, brought her back to his chest and spoke "I think this has something to do with football."

Julie groaned, of course it did. The questions about Tim and the rivalry she was previously oblivious too. Tim was only theorising but it was becoming very viable. "What did he say?" she wasn't sure that she really wanted to know.

"Just that his team was going to destroy mine and that you might be a casualty." He sounded worried, she started stroking his arms in a comforting manner.

"Seriously, what can he really do? I'll be fine Tim. Besides I share my dorm with a scary ass lesbian. Sure she doesn't have the steel capped boots but she could kick yours and his ass." He chuckled

"Yeah, she's really not sweet like her name is she?" she shook her head. "I just want you to be alright, I want you to be safe. I don't want this guy taking out his animosity for my team on you. I think he's thought this through pretty well."

"Yeah he must have. I didn't even know he was on the team until this week. But really he can't do anything, we'll just have to wait it out until the game okay?" It was interesting that she had now become the comforter. "Let's sleep, I am pretty tired and I sleep better with you." She reached up took his face between her hands, using his signature _its okay_ move and kissed him. He picked her up, pulled her against his chest and they both slept. They would deal with this later. For now everything was okay again.

**AN ****- Update provided. Thanks to Wren, Jodes and Ansleyrocks for their reviews last chapter I appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****9**

The Truck knew something was wrong. It felt airborne. That couldn't be right could it?

/-/-/

Tim awoke with Julie snuggled against his chest. She was snoring and drool has soaked through his tee shirt. He couldn't help but laugh. This was his beautiful, graceful girlfriend? His laughter, the rumbling of his chest awoke her and he laughed harder as he saw her realise that she had drooled all over him. Jules went bright red.

"Hello sleepy, how are you feeling?" he murmured. It was later that afternoon, they had been asleep for a couple of hours. Probably enough for her to sober up a little more.

"Mmmm," she hummed into his chest where he laughed again as her humming tickled his chest.

"So what do you want to do?" he brushed his finger tips across her shoulder loving that she was close again. Sometimes he wondered if there was a way he could absorb her into his body, keeping her close forever. He needed his arms on her, he needed to feel the softness of her skin, the flowery scent of her body, the dampness of her drool. He chuckled again. He was well and truly enamoured.

Jules huffed a breath into his chest and moved her head and open her eyes. She looked at him in that clear way that someone can only do in the seconds after they wake. She pinned him with that look. He bent his head and kissed her sweetly. She tasted like stale beer, he had a momentary thought of sympathy for all those girls he had kissed while hung-over in his teens.

Tim didn't remove his lips. He kept them on hers not moving. Jules broke the silence

"You are still here," she sounded relieved. "I thought it was a dream." She sighed and shimmied up his body almost nestling on his chest. Her head settled in the space between his jaw line and his neck. She burrowed in there and the sensations were again ticklish.

"I am not going anywhere," he stated.

"Except back to College Station tomorrow," she murmured back. There was no anger or disappointment in her words. She was just correcting his statement. They didn't move. Just laying there in her small bed, sharing their warmth, skin touching, embracing the moment. It felt similar to those times in the back of the truck when they had first gotten together. It felt a world ago.

"I know, don't remind me."

"Are we going to the game?" Jules asked the question that had hung in the air earlier.

"We don't have to," he responded. She flipped over, her chin resting on his chest just below his chin. She grinned.

"But you want to," she teased. He started stroking her back, his fingers travelling up and down her spine.

"I want you to brush your teeth or have a mint or something." She gasped and slapped him on his chest. Then she squirmed up and out of his reluctant arms to her bedside table and mint stash. He laughed and laughed til his stomach hurt.

"Okay then let's go to the game and see how good Kelly really is. He's probably all talk." She suggested. She was standing now, looking down at him. Tim doubted it. Someone like Kelly was probably very good and Tim needed to discover all he could as Kelly had appeared to have done lots of research on him already.

Tim sat up and looked at Julie. The sun was setting and the light was filtering through the window washing her in the warm colours of sunset. She looked like an angel, his angel. Maybe not an angel but an earth-bound goddess determined to seduce the crap out of him with a single smile. His hair was tinted orange by the light and she walked into his body. She stood between his legs wrapped around him. He was seated, his head nestled into her belly feeling home.

"We have to go, I need to see what we are up against," he was reluctant to leave and he could sense she was too. She hugged his fiercely, her hands playing with his hair. He sighed and raised himself to his feet holding her the entire time. When he was standing at his full height, his arms held her off the ground. He let go a little and she slid down the length of his body and he groaned. He would have to wait til later and from her saucy smile he would be in for a good time.

/-/-/

They had finally left her door room and the building and were walking towards Tim's truck hand in hand. He looked towards her and smiled, she caught him and winked back. He stopped where he had parked his truck and saw a vacant spot. He looked left and right and then left again. The truck was gone. Julie started looking around too and it was clear the truck has done a disappearing act.

Tim was super pissed off. His pride and rickety joy gone. It could have been towed but that was unlikely. Who else would abscond with his wheels? He felt a tugging on his sleeve and looked down. Julie was looking further down the street and pointed in that direction. He followed her arm and saw the truck in the pond out the front of the main administration building. The truck was decorated with the Longhorn colours.

They ran up the street to the pond, an artificial one with a statue spewing water onto his truck's hood. The pond was thankfully quite shallow and the interior of his truck was dry. He ran into the pond to his car and used his keys to open the door, a strong fishy smell pervaded everything and he found a bucket of fish sitting on his seat. It was clearly a message to Tim that his presence there was not desired at UT. It didn't matter he was going to that game. He glanced at Jules and knew that his determination was clear, that tool was going to pay. His truck, his girl, his fist that was going to pummel Kelly's ass!

**AN ****–****Lucky ducks, two updates in one day. It's an update-a-****palooza****! Review my sweets or I won't post for 3 months ****lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****10**

Julie knew that wherever this Kelly/Tim rivalry thing was headed, it was not a good thing. So it had turned out not to be about her but their football. She didn't know whether to be offended or glad that it really wasn't about her at all. Touching Tim's precious truck was going too far though. It was his pride and joy and the location of many of their firsts – first kiss, first declaration, first well you know. She felt sad that such a noble beast had been roped into this ridiculousness. They were from rival schools but Tim really wouldn't have cared, he was like a bear in hibernation. Sure he could be cute and sometimes cuddly but poke him with a stick enough and he'll bite your head off, rip your limbs from your body and feast on your entrails. Kelly was really a dumb ass.

Julie stood there as some guys from her dorm helped Tim manoeuvre The Truck out of the pond. She could see him reigning in his intense anger but it was only a matter of time before it exploded in some way, hopefully less self-destructive than his old methods. Julie decided she wasn't going to try and talk him down, this guy whoever he thought he was, deserved everything that was coming to him. Looking back on it she realised she had earned the dumb ass label fair and square also. The sometimes weird comments, the interest in Tim and the strange way he popped up at her room this morning. He played her, just to get the goat of Tim. Kelly might be wary of Tim at the moment but he better watch out for her too. She was in the mood to kick some ass, specifically Longhorn ass.

After the truck had been rescued and parked back in a normal, water-free parking space, Tim and Julie headed for the game. They both wanted to see whether this guy was all talk or if he actually had some game. They caught the bus, Tim's arm slung around her shoulders cradling her close to his side. She occasionally hiccupped due to the alcohol she had drunk earlier in the day but Tim would laugh every time she did, which wasn't so bad at all.

They got to the stadium, grabbed some _healthy_ football food and found their seats. Julie experienced that thrill that rushed through her when she entered the stadium, she was a football girl born and bred. Julie had avoided the football scene at UT and the atmosphere made her realise how much she had missed it. She linked her arm around Tim's and settled in for the ride. Her lack of interest in the Longhorns meant she had no idea what position or number Kelly was but she was confident he would make himself obvious.

The stadium noise rose to a roar when the teams ran onto field and it turned out she was right. Kelly Mead, number # 24, paused before them on the field and fired duel finger guns at Tim. Julie couldn't believe she had even talked to this loser. He was seriously delusional and Tim wore his patented smirk refusing to let Kelly get the better of him. Worse still Kelly yelled out-

"How's your wheels? No need for a wash any time soon." Kelly laughed at his own stupid joke and some of the crowd turned to look at who he was addressing. Julie gave them a quick smile. She looked at Tim and rolled her eyes but Tim's face was focused on Kelly. Kelly was good, very good but not unbeatable by any means. Tim studied everything about Kelly's game, she sometimes added an observation but they sat in silence the entire game. She couldn't read Tim's mind but she knew with certainty that in three weeks time when the Longhorns play the Aggies, Kelly was going to take a beating as was his team. The Longhorns won and the celebrations in the crowd began immediately, Tim and Julie walking off hand in hand.

They got back to her room. Tim flopped onto her bed, laying rigidly. Julie crawled up beside him, resting her head on his crooked arm and twisting her legs next to his. They lay silently for quite awhile.

"So what did you notice about his game?" she asked quietly. She knew where this was going. Tim turned his head and looked at her. He refused to talk for minutes on end. Then he began talking abut every facet of Kelly's game and Julie realised that Tim was preparing for battle. She added a few things every now and then, after all she was a Coach's daughter and she hadn't watched all those game tapes for nothing! They discussed Kelly's every move, strengths and weaknesses until there was nothing left. They breathed a sigh at the same time, looked at one another and broke into laughter simultaneously. Julie crawled into his space some more, her arms weaving around his torso, her cheek against his chest and her legs manoeuvring between his own.

"You're ready. He won't know what hit him." She whispered. He drew her in closer again and kissed her on the forehead. She heard a knock on her door and she clamoured up, it was probably Candy checking on how she was. She opened the door to find the person she wanted to see least in the world – Kelly. He had obviously showered after the game and then hustled straight to her place. Julie cocked out her hips, threw her hair over her shoulder and asked

"What do you want?" she was far from welcoming but she thought the circumstances excused her this once.

"Hey baby," the male voice drew Tim up in point two of a second. "Just wanted to see if you'd want to trade your rust bucket in for a new and improved model?" He obviously meant himself and Julie realised that his confusion in Classics wasn't faked. He really wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Tim brushed past her and shoved Kelly without any warning, he was like a bulldozer on a mission. Kelly found himself hitting the door of the opposite dorm room. His face showing surprise, Tim had shown restraint so far but the muscles bulging in his arm at the moment indicated otherwise. Tim then punched him quickly in the stomach and grabbed the guy by the neck. He came up close to Kelly and spoke quietly into his ear

"You will not talk to her, look at her or think about her. You got it? And know that when we are on the field, I will make it my personal responsibility to make sure you get your ass beat and your reputation torn to shreds. You got me? " Tim let go and stepped back. Kelly slumping slightly from the removal of the force. He looked at Tim and Julie thought she read some caution in his gaze.

"Well then Timmy, Timikins, I will see you then. And Julie, I will see you around." He did that stupid finger gun action again and went on his way. Some heads poked out of dorm rooms, curious to see what the ruckus was about. Julie stepped forward and wove her hands around Tim's back, drawing his backwards into her room again. Once inside he turned around and encompassed her in his arms, kissing her hairline. She felt his heart beating at a million miles an hour and realised she had never seen him hit anyone. It was thrilling and scary all wrapped up together with a good dose of confusion, frustration and pride. No matter what was happening around her she knew they would cope and that she would never call him Timikins again.

**AN ****– Thanks for all the new people that are reviewing and add my stories/alerts. I appreciate it enormously!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****11**

The Truck has new creaks that it didn't recognise. It had been in that fountain for hours before its owner had found it. It has experienced blessed relief when it had been removed by the many the blonde had summoned from the building. The Truck has watched as the couple kissed goodbye, their bodies so entwined that it was unsure which part belonged to whom. It was eager to get going, to blow the cobwebs away but still the couple kissed and hung on to each other for dear life. The drive home would not be fun, the boy would be tense and The Truck was beginning to doubt its ability to get from point A to point B without rupturing.

/-/-/

Tim drove along the road his window open and the wind rushing through his hair. He was happy; it had been great to be with Jules again, to be in her sphere. Then there was the difficulty in leaving, he hadn't wanted to let her go and Jules was slightly manic in her need to not let him go. And yet he was the one who had finally taken the step away from her, making the break and doing what had to be done. Their hands were still touching and even that he slowly relinquished, brushing a soft kiss into the palm of her hand. Parting was such sweet sorrow – he remembered that quote from the wall of his English class - he finally knew what it meant. There would be at least another two years of sorrowful parting too. He directed a saddened and apologetic smile to his girl and turned toward his truck.

One hour later, rattling along the road, the wind was still brushing through his air but the night had brought with it a cool edge. It was necessary to keep the window open to rid the truck of the fish smell and the rush of air was assisting in bringing much needed aeration and alertness to Tim's mind. He thought about the weekend. Seeing Jules again and the hours of fun they had had in the dorm room. They had never had such a joyous reunion due to the usual crush of friends and family. This time though they had been able to wallow in the isolation of that very small dorm room. Tim smiled wickedly thinking about all the things they had done but he knew what he would remember was Jules rushing across campus and jumping into his arms. The sight of her flowing blonde locks and bare limbs coming towards him in a blur would be indelibly tattooed into his mind. With that thought he brought his attention back to the road and tired to forget the shadow that loomed, he'd have a lot of work to do when he got home.

/-/-/

Tim was sitting in the locker room after training every cell in his body screaming. The Coach had worked them hard but he had worked himself harder, he wanted to be an unbeatable force come the Longhorn game. His teammates had noticed his intense commitment, sure Riggins was usually focussed but this was bordering on madness.

"Yo Dude, what is going on in that meathead of yours?" Jeff from his team spoke to him while flicking him with a towel. Tim turned a deliberate blank look at the quarterback and turned his attention back to removing his cleats without pulling something. His movements were slow and very deliberate. His back muscles were straining and yet very noodle-like. He felt like an overgrown baby. Jeff flicked him again.

"So how was it with your girl?" Tim's head snapped up, who had told him? His face must have expressed something because Jeff followed it up with "oh c'mon dude, you are here every weekend and the one time you went away you came back with a skip in your step and occasionally the right corner of your mouth raises and I can almost see your teeth. In Riggins world, that's a smile."

"It was good." Tim decided he'd give Jeff something and perhaps he would then leave him alone.

"Good? Good? Maybe you need to find a girl that can make it awesome dude!" Jeff finished his sentence and then backed away, Tim's face was scary to behold. His raised his hands and said 'alright, good is good.' Jeff danced around the motionless Tim, obviously deciding that provoking him was more fun than getting the hell out of there.

"So dude they guys and I were talking and we gotta say something about the smell." Jeff cocked a grin.

"I shower." Tim really wasn't in the mood.

"Nah man, I mean the Eau du Fish stuff you are wearing..."

Tim had had enough "Jeff, there isn't much I can do about it. Some Longhorn ass decided to play a prank on me and the smell isn't really coming out of my truck. Can we leave well enough alone now?" Jeff looked intrigued now but he walked away with his interest piqued.

/-/-/

Ring, ring. Ring, ring.

"Hey you have reached Candy...and Julie...but we are out partying and being wild. Leave your name, number and message after the beep." Tim stared at the phone receiver and realised he would actually have to say something. But by the time he had thought of something the beep had sounded to say the message time had finished. He tried again.

"Oh hi Jules, I know I don't normally call but I wanted to make sure that Kelly is leaving you alone. I have talked to some of the guys and Matt and even Street are willing to come up and stand guard if needs be. Now don't get angry, I just want you to be safe okay. So give me a call. Ok? Bye."

He sighed, Julie was going to be majorly pissed off but he really didn't care. He'd been thinking about the Kelly situation a whole lot and it unnerved him that he was basically helpless two hours away.

/-/-/

Three hours later he arrived at the UT campus. He hadn't been able to help himself. When Jules hadn't called back in an hour he had begun to get worried. Sure it was a long round trip but he had his priorities straight. He got to her room but there was no one there, he bunkered down, the door at his back. He leaned his head on the arms that stretched across his knees and waited.

Tim had fallen asleep. He awoke to hear-

"Kelly, I swear to god you better leave me alone or else I will pummel your ass," he looked up to see Julie pushed Kelly off of her as she walked down the hall. He quickly sprang to his feet, violence in his eyes. Julie's attention was grabbed by the movement and she called 'Tim." He noted the relief. He started walking forward in a jerky walk, almost Terminator like and he knew that he was going to hurt this guy.

**AN ****–**** An update as requested.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****12**

Julie was coming back from a late class when she entered her residence hall. When she stepped into the lift Kelly was there waiting for her. He was stretched out along the back of the small space, his arms extended along the back wall, his legs crossed and a ridiculous grin on his face. She felt like kicking him in the gonads but she knew the school administration would be very against that. She stepped in, stood as far away from him as possible and pressed the number for her floor.

"Jules, long time no see..." he drawled, smiling like a Cheshire cat on speed.

"Number 1 – Do not think you have any right to call me Jules. Number 2 – I saw you three days ago when my boyfriend hauled your ass up against a wall. Number 3 – Back off." She stood there with the most closed body language she could manage. She wished she had borrowed that stun gun of Candy's, shooting a substantial amount of voltage through this peon's body was sounding mighty attractive right about now. Julie watched the lights of the floors creep up and breathed a sigh of relief when hers sounded and the doors flew open.

"Where do you think you are going little lady?" he stepped up next to her, swinging his arm around her shoulder and matched her stride for stride. Her skin crawled. This was beginning to feel like a bad situation that would be difficult to remove herself from. She tried to shrug him off but her attempts were in vain.

"Away from you." She moved again trying to rid herself of his presence.

"Well too bad 'cause it's just you and me, no sign of lover boy anywhere. Where is he?" His face was filled with malice "That's right he ran back to College Station." The turned the corner into her stretch of the dorms.

"Kelly, I swear to god you better leave me alone or else I will pummel your ass," she had thought that he would still to playing mind games with Tim and leave her alone. She was wrong, she was beginning to feel scared. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a movement. It was Tim, she breathed a sigh of relief as she voiced his name. He was here. But what was he doing here? Her White Knight. She could see him visually checking to see if she was okay and then make speed in Kelly's direction. Julie had to stop herself from gloating. Kelly was so going to get his ass whooped. And from the sound of the gulping next to her, Kelly realised this too.

Tim strode forth like some warrior reminiscent of the Dark Ages. It was almost in slow motion it was so poetic. His hair flew around his shoulders, his shoulders, arms and fists tensed and his gaze unwavering. She felt a thrill that this was her man, something base ran through her. He strode right up to Kelly, picked him up by the shirt front and rammed him around the corner and down the hall. Kelly was helpless to the speed that Tim had generated and the strength that he possessed. Tim propelled a backward Kelly through the maze of halls. Julie followed them jogging as Tim picked up Kelly and threw him hard against the back wall of the empty lift. Tim brought his forearm up against Kelly's thorat exerting some pressure but not enough to stop his oxygen. He may have been acting on pure protective instinct but he wasn't completely stupid.

"Touch her again and I will shove my foot so far up your ass that you will be tasting shit for the rest of your days. Got me?" Tim looked Kelly straight in the face, never once breaking eye contact. He was ice and his tone even made her shiver. Kelly looked like he was about to wet his pants. "Now I am going to send some friends up to make sure she is okay and in the mean time you are going to be on your very best behaviour. You will not attend the class you have with her, you will not be anywhere near this building and in two weeks time I am might reconsider beating you senseless. Comprehend?" Kelly nodded. " Know that here I cannot touch you ...much but next time you are on my turf I will find a way. Know that." With that Tim stepped back and pressed the lift's 'close door' button and allowed the doors the shut. The last thing Kelly saw was Tim giving him the duel finger guns with a deadly look on his face.

/-/-/

"Babe, you are here..." Julie didn't worry that she was stating the obvious, she just ran into his arms and kissed him with all the strength she could muster. Needless to say it was a pretty rubbish kiss – almost like the Alamo Freeze one of many years ago. His arms curled around her and his head snuggled into her shoulder where he silently breathed in her scent.

"I am so glad you turned up, I wasn't sure what I would do," he raised his head, softly held her face between his hands and stared at her. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath tickle her face. He leaned in and kissed her. It was soft and lingering – perfection. He sighed heavily like all of his concerns were leaking out know he knew she was okay. It was amazing to Julie that this man, so full of brute force and anger a minute ago could be filled with so much tenderness now. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to her room.

"So some of your friends are coming up are they?" she looked at him pointedly.

"Well they could..." Julie walked to her phone who's voicemail light was blinking. She picked it up and listened.

"Oh a heavy breather" she joked after the message that involved just plain old breathing for a minute. Tim coloured slightly and she realised why when the next message sounded. "You did better second time around," she remarked and he went a brighter shade of red.

"I should be impressed that you called at all but Street and Matt? What are they going to do? Run over their toes and stun them into silence with stuttering?" she snarked.

"That's unfair." He said with a blank face, he really was out of sorts.

"I know. It's an idea of course but I think you may have done the trick just now. That and I will be wielding Candy's zapper from now on." She smiled at him and sat on his lap. His arms came around her and she wrapped hers around his shoulders.

"Good."

"A man of few words, I like it. Have I said how glad I am to see you?" he shook his head. She leaned into his ear "Well I am."

He took advantage of the opportunity and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled, only he could do something so innocent seeming and set her pulse racing. "Have I told you that I love you lately?"

"Maybe."

"Well I do." She answered her own question.

"I know, but you can keep on saying it," he replied. She sighed and sank deeper into his arms.

**AN ****–****Well I got a Rust Buckets and Rivalries record of eight reviews for the last chapter and as a result I managed to write another chapter in my lunch break. Enjoy **


	13. Chapter 13

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****13**

The Truck drove late at night to get back to its owner's home. It suffered through numerous sighs, butt shuffles and hair ruffles. In short its owner was acting very uncharacteristic of his normal silent, still moments. The Truck spluttered a little, the remnant smell of the fish aggravating it and causing momentary displeasure. Blast those buffoons for torturing it that way, it longed for the days when it smelt like old gym socks. Only a few more miles to go until a blissful rest.

/-/-/

Tim was dozing the next morning having suffered through a heavy training, a late night drive and plenty of pent up anger. The fact that he was naked and struggling to stand upright in the shower hadn't really claimed anyone's attention. Tim had been working hard, it was normal. Jeff approached him when he was about to leave to locker room for class.

"So you went to your girl's again huh?" Tim looked up too tired to play the game.

"Yeah, her name's Julie." He gestured towards his locker photo.

Jeff leaned into the locker to get a closer look. He whistled "Wow she's a looker." Tim didn't take it as an insult. "Didn't you just go up there though?"

"Yeah I thought she might be having some trouble with this Longhorn. " Tim kept it simple.

"She goes to UT? Who's the guy?" Jeff seemed pretty interested. "Same guy who did some damage to your wheels?"

The serious tone of Jeff's voice grabbed Tim's attention. "Yeah number #24, he's been doing his best jackass impression."

"Kelly Mead." The shock must have been expressed on his face as Jeff continued. "He's the new boy over there, big in some small town in Oklahoma, big recruit at UT".

"How do you know all that?" Tim was a little perplexed.

"Dude, you gotta know your competition, every player, every team. You spent too much time over the summer bumping ugl...kissing face with your girl." Jeff shook his head in amusement. "So he did the fish thing and is up on your girl?"

"Pretty much, if he's looking to do my head in he's going about it the right way. Julie's scared, I had to threaten him last night and I'll gonna call some of my mates to drop by to keep an eye on her."

"It's that serious?"

"Jeff, he's threatened to do something to her just to get to me." Jeff read his expression and weighed his words, realising the seriousness of this situation.

"Okay dude, call those friends of yours and we'll make sure this guy eats turf okay?" he clapped Tim on the back and went on his way. In that moment, Tim realised he actually had a friend and not just a teammate.

/-/-/

Tim got home later that afternoon and saw his voicemail light flashing in the din of the room. He rushed toward it, it could be Julie. He picked up the receiver and dialled waiting for the message to begin.

"Hey babe just calling in to say that I miss you already adn that I hope training wasn't too much of a bitch. Thinking of you all sweaty adn salty makes me want to purr" at this point she dissolves into giggles "okay enough of my daydreams. Letting you go ... for now. Mwah."

"Hey 33, Street here. Look I got your message earlier. You want me to check on Julie and I am totally in. You realise Brett Weston's there right? He's playing second string but you know he'd do anything for Coach Taylor right? Give him a call and he might even have a chat with the kid and warn him off. Okay I will try you later. Don't worry, we have this under control."

There was another message.

"Hey Babe, it's me again – Jules. I loved seeing you last night despite the circumstances. Look I have already had Jason give me a call and he's going to drop by tomorrow and "catch up". It'll be good to see him but it is totally unnecessary babe. I got a call from Brett too which was weird, I didn't even know he were here at UT. He knew what had happened with the truck and all but only just found out that it was yours. He was real apologetic Tim, he's gonna be dropping by a bit too. Apparently Street gave him a call and updated him. This is all completely unnecessary but I appreciate the thought. Well I have gotta go, Candy's making kissy fish faces at me. Only two weeks til I see you again and we can break in your dorm room. Okay I love you and your ass. Night babe.

Tim laughed, she was going to be okay. The guys had her back. Trust Street to have a plan and options in play already. He chuckled again, Jules was probably going to kill him with all that Street had organised. But she was going to be safe. He was relieved, he didn't bother calling Matt, Street seemed to have a pretty good hold of the situation. Tim was relieved and he was going the sleep the sleep of man not as worried about his woman.

/-/-/

Tim attended his classes, worked his ass off at training and went through the motions. For the first time in their relationship he began to use the phone, often he and Jules were playing phone tag but he was talking on the phone. Jules continued to joke about his heavy breathing call but obviously loved that he was becoming more accessible. Tim just kicked himself that it had taken the negative attentions of a thunk head for him to do so. But his girl was easily pleased, a phone call here and there, she was no high maintenance girlfriend. She was his Jules.

"Hey babe, I know you hate it when I call you that but fair's fair. I got your calls and I am glad that Street and Weston are looking out for you. Please don't be too angry about it all, it could be worse, your dad could know about it. Okay I'm not good at flowery words or even the whole phone call thing but it is important that you are safe and that you feel safe. So I am going to hit the hay, I am pretty beat. Sweet dreams to my girl. I love you too."

**AN ****–****Three reviews in 24 hours, if there ever was a reason to review it would be knowing that they are fuel for my thoughts and fingers. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****14**

Julie sat on her bed a little pole axed by the message waiting for her on her voicemail. Tim left a voicemail and he used the words 'I love you', separately these things were somewhat rare but together they had hit the mother load. She was loving the messages and phone calls, they were still quite short and weirdly interspersed but he was making an effort because he wanted too and that was what was important. It wasn't like she didn't know that Tim loved her, he wasn't all that verbal at the best of times so to admit something like his feelings for her via voicemail was pretty darn incredible in her books. It made her feel all warm and swirly inside.

/-/-/

A few days later Street rolled by, coming up to her dorm room to take her out for lunch. She opened the door to see his classically handsome face and shiny new chair.

"I dig the new wheels," Julie told him. He broke into a huge smile and gestured for her to hunker down and give him a hug.

"You okay?" he asked as she was crouched.

"Yeah I think Tim's just doing his overprotective thing..." she confided.

"With good reason you have to admit." Street called her on her denial. She cracked a grin and wondered what Tim had done to have such a great friend. They were so loyal to one another, so tight in their bonds of friendship. She could be jealous she guessed but there was no point, Street and her got along rather well and she could do things Street couldn't and wouldn't do to Tim. She laughed out loud, ignoring the weird look Jason gave her.

"Yeah, he's my regular He-Man," she admitted. "He scared off Kelly pretty well with his big-scary-man act. I haven't really seen him like that before, it was a bit of a jolt." They started moving towards the lift.

"Did he shut down afterwards?" Jason asked. Julie looked at him sensing his concern rather than seeing it.

"Yeah," Jason's forehead wrinkled in concern. "Don't worry though, I found a way to work it out of his system." How she managed to say that with a straight face she would never know but Jason erupted into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sure you did," he burbled.

/-/-/

A few days later she ran into Brett in her psych building. She didn't know what was more surprising - that she ran into Brett or that he was studying psych too? Once he saw her he rushed up to her, skidding at her side. He was clearly nervous, maybe a residual fear that the Caoch had instilled in his team about even thinking about his daughter, she wasn't sure. It wasn't a fear that Tim had adopted clearly.

"Hey Brett, what's happening?" he looked at her amazed, almost as if she had materialised in front of him. "Brett c'mon, you called me a couple of days ago this cannot be that much of a shock." She looked up at his tall frame.

He swallowed "I am real sorry for everything Julie," in that moment she realised that he had thought that she would blame him for what was happening. That Tim would blame him too.

"Awww Brett, it's okay," she patted him on the arm. It must of looked ridiculous someone as little as her comforting a huge football player. "It's juts nice that you are looking out for me now."

He nodded "Yeah I spoke to Kelly but I got the impression that Tim has already put the fear of God into him. I made it clear that I wasn't too happy and that I would go to the coaching staff if he didn't back off. Just call me if you even see him look sideways at you, okay?" Julie looked at him surprised. To threaten to break the bonds of the team was a huge deal, she felt immediate warmth for the guy and gave him a hug. He did the awkward hand-pat that most guys adopt in a hugging situation.

"Thank you Brett," he coloured and shuffled his feet nervously. He nodded and scampered off. She smiled in his wake, she was a very lucky girl with some very lovely friends.

/-/-/

Julie picked up the phone to call Tim and realised he wasn't there. He really needed to get a cell but the fact that he knew how to operate a standard phone was impressive enough. He must be at training. His voicemail clicked on

"It's Riggs, hit me." She had to chuckle, four words and he was done. Time efficient to the max. But it was nice to hear his low, husky tones. His voice had the power to make ripples run down her spine, what could she say, she was mad about the boy.

"Hey babe, please do not call me babe, it's my thing not yours. Find your own shtick for goodness sakes! Street dropped by and romanced me something silly with chocolate shakes and fries. I almost had the urge to lick him. Don't worry it was just the sugar high I was experiencing. I save all my licking for you and only you." She had to stop talking when the giggles took over. She could just imagine his expression on that one. "I ran into Brett too. It was interesting, he was really concerned that we might feel like he let us down and I tried to make it clear that we didn't feel that way at all. You might want to break radio silence and give him a call Tim. He said he has spoken to Kelly so I guess I have someone watching my back behind enemy lines. We have one more week to go to the game. I guess it will all come out then, I hope you are training you butt off and keeping your head down. I am absolutely tuckered out and I think I am going to crash now. Don't worry about calling, I am a-okay. Big kiss coming your way. Love you."

She hung up the phone and reclined on her bed. She snuggled under the covers and fell asleep within a minute

**AN ****–****Thank you all so much for the kind reviews, I received over 12 for the last chapter and my heart was aglow. Well it was until I couldn't get out of the house due to my head swelling so much LOL.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****15**

Tim was fuelled up and ready to go. Tonight was the game against the UT Longhorns and he was pumped. Jeff had been a somewhat calming influence but the closer the game become the more useless Jeff's efforts were to him. Jeff's relaxed nature was at complete odds to what he had seen from most quarterbacks. Street had been quietly focused, Matt quietly nauseous whereas Jeff was walking around the locker room talking to his teammates and making them feel relaxed. Sure they were pumped but they weren't busting out of their meat suits.

Tim was ready. He had been since early that morning. He knew Jules was in the stands, he knew that Coach Taylor was in the stands, he knew that Kelly would be on the field. That was enough. He was going to do some serious damage. Tim stared at the floor and committed to the idea that he was going to whup Kelly and his team's ass. UT and Texas A&T were traditional rivals but this was more than that. He was going to do this, he was going to be the victor in this challenge.

/-/-/

The Truck was parked near the player's entrance. It knew that today was a big deal, that its owner was tense beyond belief and that a lot seemed to rest on the result of the game. The Truck was nervous, as nervous as it could possibly be.

/-/-/

They were in the fourth period and tied at 3 to 3. It had been a cheerless day, a game where both sides were feeling the enormous pressure for a win. There was decades of animosity built up as well as the bitterness that existed between Tim and Kelly. There was a feeling that the Aggies had resigned themselves to a loss, which was ridiculous to the players working so hard on the field. Tim had sweat poring from every orifice and he looked to the crowd and saw his girl supporting him. She was focussed on him, as she had all game. Her father sat next to her, alternatively stressing his hair and yelling at the umpires. Coach Taylor was not a calm spectator. Tim looked at Jules and she nodded back at him across the field. She had faith in him.

It was a Longhorn play. Tim saw Kelly regarding him with distaste, it would end here. They had been tiptoeing around each other all game. Tim decided he'd use the psychological edge of kicking Kelly's ass to throw the Quarterback off. The Longhorns started their play, Kelly passing it. Keeping his eyes on the ball and off Jules, Tim leaped up amid the many limbs and torsos peppering his vision and intercepted Kelly's signature, long forward pass – it had definitely paid off studying this guy. Eleven players from the opposition started stampeding towards him. His teammates were acting in defensive mode, protecting him and the ball from the UT players. Tim ran, hearing the hometown crowd cheering as he ran. He dodged around all of the opposition players, big strapping guys who looked like they tossed tractors for fun. He continued to run all fifty yards and into the end zone to score the first touchdown of the game. The crowd erupted, he looked up and saw Jules and the Coach hugging each other, jumping up and down. They looked at him with pride, both pumping their fists in the air with identical grins on their faces. Tim was happy, sure he wasn't really smiling but the buzz was there. He turned looking toward the defeated Kelly Mead, his arms wrapped around his head in disbelief that it had gone all wrong. Tim extended his right arm and slowly released his pointer finger toward Kelly. The commentators were debating furiously about what this point at the Quarterback meant but the two players knew. Tim had metaphorically destroyed the guy and now it would be over...or else. Tim's teammate Oscar Mendes kicked a goal and it put the final score at 10-3. It hadn't been a wildly entertaining game but the results are the things that matter and on that day the Aggies had won, Tim had won.

/-/-/

The Truck heard the crowd erupt but was unsure what it meant. Had his owner won? It guessed it would figure it out soon, the stadium would soon flood out with spectators and the faces would tell the story. It sighed, it would be a long night.

/-/-/

The siren sounded signalling the end of the game. Aggie-fans rushed the field to celebrate their team's victory. Tim looked around for Jules and saw no sign. The crowd rushed him and he was yanked up onto some shoulders, he tried hard getting down. He really didn't like all this attention. He spotted Jeff and patted the shoulders of the guys holding him a hoist to let him down.

"Dude, that was...freaking awesome," Jeff stepped forward and hugged him. Tim really wasn't sure what to do and patted Jeff's back awkwardly. "Dude, we won! Let's get tanked!" Jeff screamed to the crowd and they cheered him. Tim had to laugh. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. A swath of blonde hair engulfed him and he wrapped his arms around it. Jules had found him. She peppered his face with kisses and he laughed a sound that surprised his teammates (and cheerleaders) in the immediate area. He looked over Jules' shoulder and saw Coach Taylor. He disengaged himself from Jules and put his hand out, the Coach shook it smiling at him warmly.

"I see someone did some research" the Coach grinned. "Well done boy, we'll make a decent player of you get."

"Thank you sir." Tim replied it was the closest to a compliment he'd received from the Coach in terms of his playing. Sure the man liked him but he was a scrooge with the kudos. The Coach put his hands in his pockets and sauntered toward Tim's coach, giving them some time together. His arms wrapped around her again and she tucked herself beneath his chin. She looked up, all eyes and lips, and she smiled and he felt his heart melt.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked her.

"Hell yeah," she whispered into his ear. "But you need to be get back to the locker room and talk with your team." He sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair. She was right.

"Well go out with your dad and get some chow. I'll call you when I am done." She looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Tim Riggins will call me, oh my." She was speaking in an over-emphasized Southern accent and fluttering her hands in front of her chest. He leaned forward and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Later." He growled turning away.

**AN ****–****I have set up a chat space to discuss all things Tulie and FNL. If you are interested in dropping by follow the prompts on my profile page, some people might get a giggle out of the login word. Thanks for the patience too, I decided to take a few days off and it's been nice**** and then I hit the problem of how to write the game**** I stressed about that for a few days and I am willing to concede that there are probable mistakes in what I wrote.**** Thanks again for the reviews, they nourish me. Apologies to the vague football content, I have never watched a full American football game in my life. Could you tell? (Be nice.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****16**

Julie sat through a nice dinner with her father, waiting with bated breath for Tim to call. Her father looked at her with that assessing lop-sided grin and she had to giggle.

"What Dad?" She asked. He clearly wanted to say something.

"After today's game Tim could have some serious interest in him, professional like." His face was serious but proud.

"I know Dad, he'd never played that well. Fifty yards? He carried the ball fifty yards!" her voice expressed her pride.

"Yeah I know, I was there remember." Julie giggled and her father laughed with her. He stopped. "You've been together awhile now and you are doing the long distance thing. Could you handle doing the long distance with a pro thing?" He looked sceptical.

"What are you talking about? He'd still be Tim and he loves me." Julie couldn't believe her dad was questioning their relationship on a 'maybe'.

"Oh no I am not worried about Tim. He would be the same person if he lived on the moon surrounded by aliens. I am talking about you." He leaned forward as if to emphasise the point.

"Me?" she let out a yelp. "What about me?"

"Girls will throw themselves at him Jules. He'll find them in his hotel room, approaching him in public and propositioning him. Could you really deal with that?"

"That's not what Tim is about." Jules statement was simple.

"I know he's not but could you manage knowing that this is happening while you attend classes? Are you secure enough in the knowledge that he loves you to trust him in these circumstances? To know that these girls will try regardless of his disinterest. It's part of the pro package."

Julie was flummoxed, how could her father ask that of her? "Of course I could." Her father took that as a signal to shut the hell up and they went back to their meal. Julie looking at her phone repeatedly waiting for Tim to rescue her from the confronting questions.

/-/-/

It took him a further twenty minutes to call and pick her up. Julie stood there pensive as Tim discussed the game with the Coach and some of the pro talk that might start up. Tim looked surprised when the Coach mentioned it, she knew he had always seen college ball as a chance to get a degree and then do something else. They moved on and were interrupted numerous times by fans in the restaurant. It took them another twenty minutes to get to the car. They both jumped into the truck and sighed. Sweet, sweet privacy.

Tim glanced at her "Did I do you proud?" he smiled.

"How can you ask that? Of course you did babe." She slid across the seat and straddled him placing kisses on his neck, chin and face. He drew in closer and just hugged her, just wanting to feel her body against his. He nuzzled his face into her hair.

"We gotta go. Where to?" he placed her back in her spot and started the engine. Julie looked at him quizzically. He looked back "what?".

"Since when do you turn down some truck nookie?" He laughed at her phrasing and her pissyness.

"Since people take pictures of me all the time. Do you want a picture of us making out in the sport's pages?" She was aghast, ewww. How tacky. She was getting a glimpse at how different his life had been at Texas A&M and the pro's would be a step further. " So you are getting your photo taken all the time AND people stop to talk to you all the time?"

"Well the last part ain't all that different to Dillon." Tim was dealing with this in such a blasé manner that she wanted to hit him.

"Yeah but why didn't you tell me?" she was annoyed that he hadn't shared this.

"Cause babe it isn't all that interesting, in fact it's freaking annoying." Thank goodness an opening. She drew her arm back and thumping him in the arm.

"Don't call me babe!" He laughed bucket loads at that. Swinging out onto the road towards his residence.

They got to the door of his room. He had been lucky enough to get a single so there was no room mate to get rid of this time around. He placed his key in the lock and opened it.

"Riggins is that you? Come in here and warm me up." The lilting voice carried through the darkened room. Julie strode forward and slammed her hand over the light switch. There in the middle of her boyfriend's bed was a platinum trussed, green lingerie-wearing tramp. Julie crossed her arms across her chest, widened her stance and stared the girl down with her fiercest impression of her father and the girl almost tripped exiting the bed and out of the room. Julie slowly turned, putting the full force of her look on her boyfriend. He looked a little dumbfounded too, sure he was amazed but not all that surprised, she could read him pretty well now. She sized up the situation in her head pretty quickly but decided that she wasn't going to be all sweetness and light.

"So what the fuck was that?"

**AN ****–****Sorry it is a short chapter but it is better than nada. (V-Card will be up in a few days, Lilly's computer went kaput, please be patient.) Joy - my first expletive!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****17**

Tim wasn't sure what had shocked him the most – the chick in his bed, Julie scaring her off with a single look or Julie dropping the f-bomb. Jules wasn't the swearing type so he knew that this was going to be serious. He'd had chicks stroll into his room before and even had them sneak into his bed but he was flabbergasted this time. This time he had his girl with him...on the night of his life. He shook his head not quite believing this was happening. Julie stared at him, her face a dark mask and her body taunt like a guitar string (or her father's jaw).

"Jules..." she cut him off with a finger in the air, almost like a librarian silently asking him to wait his turn.

"Answer me honestly, is that the first time a chick, _who isn't me_, has been in your bed?" Inwardly he sighed, the truth huh?

"It's not the first time but..." the finger rose again. Her face was red and thunderous. Momentarily she would do her Mount Edna impression.

"Did you know that girl?" Man, this was a hard one. It was icing on an already rancid cake.

"Yes."

"How?"

"She's the QB's girlfriend." Julie looked at Tim seriously, her expression unreadable. He knew what she was thinking. She couldn't help but think of a similar situation so many years ago. Lyla, geez he hadn't thought of her in forever.

"Jeff's girl?" she asked very quietly. His insides were quaking, he wanted to defend himself but he had dug his own hole. He hadn't told her about the other girls showing up in his room and he had cheated with his best friend's girl. Silence and history were going to fell him in a way that Kelly hadn't been able to achieve. Typical, he wasn't even guilty this time around.

"Jules..." the finger went up again and she stood in the same place where she had stared down Daphne. Her hands were on her hips, her long legs planted solidly on the ground and her eyes rested on an invisible spot he couldn't see on the wall. She was thinking furiously, processing what she had seen and heard. He waited.

/-/-/

It had been the longest forty minutes of his life. He should be celebrating with the team or getting some action with his girl. Instead he had been rendered mute by his livid girlfriend. The finger had risen every time he looked to speak and Julie hadn't changed positions. She hadn't raised her voice or stormed around the room or even hit him – they were all things he had and could deal with. The silence was killing him.

She sighed and sat next to him on the bed. She looked straight ahead not glancing in his direction, her cell phone was flipped out and tossed onto his lap.

"You need to make a call?" she said softly.

"Jules c'mon a pre-emptive call to the morgue is not necessary." She turned to look at him after his lame joke.

"You need to call Jeff and tell him what happened." The air whooshed out of him that was not what he expected.

"What?" he asked stuttering over the letters. "I can't do that he's probably out celebrating."

"He's your friend." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah," he sighed, he probably should give the guy a call. Jules next to him he made one of the hardest calls of his life. Jeff didn't take it well but he trusted Tim's word, he was a better friend than Tim had anticipated. The call ended with commiserations and a plan to go out drinking later in the week. This was followed by a call Tim made to another teammate to ensure the QB didn't get too hammered tonight. He sighed as he finished the call. He looked at Jules who had remained speechless and still the entire time. She turned slowly to look at him.

Tim had time to ponder while on the phone. Telling him to call could be interpreted as a sign that she believed that he was no longer capable of that kind of misdemeanours. Or did it mean something else? Jeff had trusted him implicitly but then he didn't know his track record. Jules did but she had more reason to believe in him than anyone, she loved him and him her. She knew that with a certainty, or maybe not anymore. They had been spending more and more time apart the longer they were together.

"I've been racking my brains trying to figure out an explanation that makes sense here. You said that it wasn't the first time a girl has been in your bed here." He nodded sadly, he was going to let her talk it out. "Then the girl is Jeff's. That threw me it really did. The initial anger was huge and overpowering. But you wouldn't do that."

He looked up shocked "What?"

"Sleep with Jeff's girlfriend. You wouldn't do that to him. Or me." His eyes darted to her eyes and saw she was speaking the utter truth. She believed in him, on that point. "I didn't need the phone call to confirm that, you aren't the same guy you were in high school."

"Then I was thinking about the girls. Colour me naive but this stuff happens to most of the players right?" she gazed at him for some sort of confirmation.

"From what I can gather, yeah." He'd heard stuff in the locker rooms, it still amazed him that these girls would demean themselves that way. Actually he could, he used to be the kind of guy who would take advantage. Sure it was on some level tempting but he had a Jules, lots of guys couldn't say that.

"That's why you really wanted me to come here right? Why you got so mad when I wasn't?" She had worked it out. "You thought I could become some sort of girlfriend shield." He had to laugh at that, she was not far wrong.

"Jules I want to be with you, be around you. And yes I wanted you act as a girlfriend shield." She nodded. "It has been happening... a lot and I just wanted it to be you, not them."

"I believe you." He breathed a sigh of relief. She really believed that he was different that he wasn't the same guy that hooked up with Lyla, that carelessly used Tyra and had rally girls do his homework. "But you should have told me, you lied by staying silent, it's harder to believe in you and in us when you do that. I hate lying." He had nothing to say on that count, she was right. He had gotten all worked up about her not mentioning Kelly was a guy but he had failed to tell her about the naked chicks appearing in his room. He was a hypocrite.

"But if you do the whole pro thing I don't think I can do this Tim," she shook her head seriously. "I am not cut out for it, I trust you but I cannot deal with the attention you will receive. You already lied through omission about what was happening here and it's just going to get worse."

"Jules, the pro thing hasn't even been on my radar. We aren't going to break up. I love you." He shuffled over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, her cheek fell to his shoulder.

"I love you but I am not cut out to share Tim," she said sadly. He realised that she was just as possessive of him as he was of her.

"I don't like sharing you either, even with Street. Your milkshake is mine," she laughed. Then she sighed -

"Oh what are we going to do babe?" she snuggled into him further.

"Well I think I handled the Kelly issue, he's going to be too humiliated to bother you or me anymore. The girls might hear about the scary ass girlfriend that I have from Daphne, in fact I am betting on it. I think they'll keep a wide berth of me now..." he laughed, Jules had been pretty scary and she hadn't even said anything.

"Maybe. Tim, we keep on getting thrown a whole heap of issues, when will it get easier?" her frustration seeping into his body. She was having second thoughts.

"Jules, we are doing this and we are dealing together."

"I know we are and I know this may not be the right time, maybe we should take a break for awhile?" Those seven words hung breathlessly in the air.

**AN ****–**** Thanks for the reviews guys, it should be going for awhile longer so don't stress. Cheers to my loyal reviewers and friends in Wren, A9, Lilly, Smilyface, Ansleyrocks, Kareene, Cena, Aquinna and the very enthusiastic Lunatic****Lorenzio.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****18**

"I know we are and I know this may not be the right time, maybe we should take a break for awhile?" Julie trembled inside as the words left her mouth.

She had been enraged when she had seen the girl in his room but she had quickly realised that Tim wouldn't do that. Then she had started thinking about what her father had been saying. Tim was going to be successful to a degree neither of them had suspected. She wasn't ready for that life and she suspected she never would be. During the forty minutes of silence she had made him suffer through, she had come to the decision that this recent bump in the road was a sign. A sign that Tim and her weren't ever going to be trouble-free. A sign that they weren't fated. It depressed her beyond belief. She couldn't stop him from playing NFL or something similar, he would for her but there was no way she could make him sacrifice in that way because she couldn't deal.

The words had trickled out of her mouth as her cheek has rested against his shoulder. She felt him stiffen. She knew why, 'taking a break' was a death knell of a relationship. He pulled away, ran his fingers through his hair and stared forward.

"You don't mean that," he said. She steeled her spine and rose off of the bed too.

"I really do. Maybe we should take all this..." her hand gesturing all the events of the past months "...and the separation as a sign that this isn't easy, it's not all that fun and love cannot stretch us that far." She felt like crap and knew this was going to be a struggle.

"Jules, it's has always been you and me. Who else is going to make me laugh and who's going to call you on your crap?" He was getting worked up, pacing back and forth across the room. She could see him mentally racking up his arguments. "Me. I am calling you on your crap. Calling you on it right now!"

"Tim, " she said it softly and he stopped pacing. "I don't want to be the shackle around you ankle. I want you to fly, I want you to be a huge superstar kicking butt at the Superbowl, and I want you to achieve your dream. I cannot go along for that ride, I'm sorry." She shook her head sadly, feeling incredibly selfish and selfless wrapped together in one package.

"My dream?" he sounded surprised. "You think my dream is NFL? When have I ever spoken about that?" he was sounding incredulous.

"Isn't it every guy's dream?" her father would sacrifice both Gracie and herself to play NFL she was sure, if Tami would let him.

"All these years together and we never spoke about what the plan was beyond college." It was a clear statement of fact.

"Maybe that's because we both knew it wouldn't last past college?" she suggested and he physically recoiled. He sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands clearly frustrated beyond belief. It had occurred to her on occasion, were they one of those way too optimistic high school couples destined to die a college death.

He sighed, straightening his head "My dream was ...for us both to get those college diplomas. For me to be the first person in my family to finish college, the first person to have a successful marriage, the first person to be a good dad and provide for his family. To be a good man like your dad, that was my dream." He stood there looking at her. His words racing through her head – he wanted for them to get married and have the family, the whole white picket fence deal. She felt euphoric, she had wanted that too, perhaps it wasn't the feminist idea but she wanted to be with him, to be his wife to have the kind of relationship her parents have. Then again her dad didn't play NFL, not even close.

"I wanted that too," she said earnestly, he looked momentarily happy then her words dawned on him.

"Wanted, past tense." She stepped into his body wanting to comfort him.

"I would love to be your wife, to be your partner but right now, in this moment, I know that I cannot be someone who will be able to push her own fears aside for you to succeed. I couldn't bear for you to look at me with disappointment or hurt or hate. I'd rather we have a break or split, whatever you think, and get used to existing as Tim and Julie separately instead of _Tim and Julie_. Minimise the hurt now." Her voice strengthened as she spoke, convincing herself in her words.

"What are you talking about?" He looked truly confused.

"I could not deal with you being on the road with millions of hussies throwing themselves at you. I couldn't Tim, I trust you I do but I couldn't deal with these situations popping up. I don't want to be a shield. I don't want to be the head case wondering if you are lying to protect me from the latest no-panties shenanigans or for you to miss things because you'd be afraid of how I would react. I think it would be better to take a break now and get used to being separate and distinct identities." He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Jules, there is no guarantee that I will even make it to the NFL. It's not even what I really want. Especially if I am going to lose you." His eyes nearly had her, those beautiful eyes were sucking her in and making her want to agree to anything he wanted.

"But there you go Tim, you would sacrifice playing for the NFL for me. For me, Tim? That's insane," she hollered.

"Insane is you talking like this NFL thing will happen. Insane is you talking about us breaking up based on something that won't happen. Insane is my QB's girl hopping into my bed. Insane is torturing me through forty minutes of silence and finger pointing. Insane is you talking like there is a me without you. It's all just insane."

"And so we have reached a stalemate." She looked at him equally frustrated and sympathetic. She wanted to run up to him and hug him, kiss him and forget they had had this conversation. But she had brought up the separation for a reason. There had to be a reason for her father's conversation and Daphne's appearance. She had to adjust to the idea that she no longer thought she was the girl for him. He deserved someone better. This was the ultimate selfless move and she wanted this for him.

**AN ****–****Another update, aren't you all lucky. Review my friends review and there could be another chapter sooner than later. Lilly - angsty enough? Lunatic – enthusiasm is never a bad thing, especially when it is directed towards me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****19**

Stalemate was such an interesting word. Goodness knows where it had come from, their relationship wasn't stale, he definitely wasn't her mate and he was having trouble understanding the utter drabble coming out of her lovely mouth. She stood there in front of him looking very uncertain and certain all at once, she was confusing him with her words and actions. She wanted it to be over because she wanted the best for him? That she wasn't? Tim's forehead scrunched into a mass of lines, did she not hear him speak about getting married? Didn't all girls want to hear that?

"Tim, I am going to head off. I think it would be best if we didn't talk for a couple of weeks. Go out, celebrate your victory," she kinda sobbed the last few words, scrunching her shoulders and arms against her chest and darting to the door. He reacted, his arms shot out pinning her against the door. His words weren't doing the trick, he wasn't all that good with them. She looked up at him equal parts regret and lust. He dipped his head to hers and nipped her mouth with his own. He decided that he'd use his mouth to convince her in other ways. Jules made a protesting sound that merged into a purr in the back of her throat. He smiled against her lips – he was winning this argument. His hands ran down the back of her, cradling her butt and pulling her closer to him. The closer she was the less further away she could go. Her hands started climbing up his chest, resting flat palmed on his chest. He liked the weight and the warmth. He deepened the kiss. And then it was over. Jules pushed him away from her body and she opened the door.

"I'm sorry but I really want what is best for you Tim," she walked away not looking back. Her hair swinging as she retreated, his hips swaying to and fro. He knew that they weren't over, he just needed to convince her!

/-/-/

Tim woke up the next morning completely frustrated and utterly hung over. After Jules had left the night before he hadn't wanted to be alone. He had heading the celebratory party and ended up going shot for shot with Jeff. They both traded the misery that the female species had brought into their lives and committed to getting as sloshed as humanly possible. From the hammering in his head he was guessing that they had been fairly successful. But then tequila can do that to someone, his recall of the night wasn't great. He wasn't even sure how he had gotten home. It had been awhile since he had been in this state, bizarre considering his pre-Julie days were pretty much this day to day. Now he knew why he had stopped with the binges, he felt like the scum scraped off the underside of the stadium seats at the end of a season. He missed her, they should have had a wild night and right now she should be curled into his side, her head resting on the crook of his arm and her fingers tangling with the hair on his temple. He groaned into his pillow, what went wrong? According to Jeff -

"Dude, all girls are whack" Tim really wasn't sure what that meant but he agreed. He raised his head and looked at his alarm clock. 1.36pm. He really should get up but he really couldn't. He sank his head back into the pillow and tried to forget the last twelve hours.

/-/-/

Later that night the decision that Jules had imposed on him swirled in his befuddled brain. Jules was back at UT, he was here and she was terrified of the person she would become should he make the NFL. It was beyond stupid to break up over this. He was a sophomore in college and he had every intention of leaving here with a degree. He had been telling the truth when he said he didn't want that. He didn't want to attention or the fame, sure the money would be nice but in the end all he wanted was Jules and to be happy. He couldn't see the latter happening without the former. He had know within weeks of being with her that there would never been anyone else for him. He was a one woman man, he had just needed to find her. He wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

Tim realised he would really have to pull his finger out and do something special. But what would impress Jules? She wasn't the flowers, chocolate or singing telegram type and that sounded really stupid to him anyway. Jules...what would have any chance of being persuasive, to get her to come around to his way of thinking instead of her weird brain rupture thoughts? Words would be the way.

/-/-/

"Hey Jules, look I know you said it would be best to have some space but I didn't really agree on the splitting up part in the first place. So know this, I am not going to give you space, to allow you to move on and forget me, to date other guys, to exist outside of _Tim and Julie_. Because that is what we are meant to be Jules, _Tim and Julie_. So I want you to know that I am not giving up."

He hung up the receiver and looked blankly at the wall. That approach probably wasn't the way to go – it had been a little aggressive and stalker-ish. He put his head in his hands and groaned he was ballsing this up completely. Words weren't his forte. He looked at the phone again and debated called her again, sounding less challenging this time maybe.

He dialled the number he knew off by heart and listened to the phone ring. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. He was about to give up. Four rings.

"Hello, Candy here." He sighed, this is not who he wanted. He wasn't sure what to do know. "I am guessing from the heavy breathing that this is Tim," she laughed.

"Yeah, sorry Candy. Is Julie there?" Tim asked, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Um yeah um no sorry Tim, she's gone out." He looked at the clock, it was past nine in the evening, where would she be on Sunday evening?

"Okay, do you know where I might find her?" Tim asked the question with nervous anticipation.

"Some guy came by and took her out. I am not sure where she went but her cell is here so you wouldn't be able to reach her anyway," Candy said sympathetically. "I am sorry Tim, I did try and talk to her."

"I appreciate that, thanks." What the hell was going on? She'd had ripped his heart out, stomped on it, buried it and now was going on a date? There was a knock on the door. He got up and answered it.

There stood Daphne, reclining against the door frame an invitation clearly expressed on her face. He thought about it – he was single and now she was too. Why not?

**AN ****–****The responses have been phenomenal and I thank you muchly for them all. On a good news front, there is some hope for a third season – maybe Tulie could happen in actuality!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****20**

Julie stared at the guy sitting opposite her and not for the first time wished that the guy was Tim. She was having an okay time – good conversation, good food but something was missing. Tim. She sighed and the face opposite hers examined her carefully, then silently nodded to himself.

"You're missing him, aren't you? In fact you are probably wondering what he is doing right now." Well she hadn't but now she was, thanks very much. She scowled in the direction of the guy and opened up a new topic of conversation.

"So the new coach is apparently a hard ass." Her partner laughed as her blatant attempt to switch attention away from herself. She had to laugh too, she was beyond ridiculous and heading into sour puss territory. She was one cat and forty years away from becoming an elderly spinster who would die alone and get eaten by her pets. She had been miserable before but this was misery on an entirely new level.

Candy had muttered under her breath about Julie's funk but it has been Street who identified the decline setting in and had dragged her out for dinner. Milkshakes and fries were not going to cure her melancholy. They just made her feel bloated and reminded her of Tim's comment that her milkshake was his.

"Well he's definitely not your dad but he's getting the job done. I think Buddy is missing your dad something bad," Jason remarked with humour. Julie had to smirk, if she didn't know any better she would think Buddy was in love with her dad. Instead it was just good old adoration.

"What about you Jase, what's happening for you?" she threw him a smile, she wanted to talk about anyone other than Tim and herself.

"Oh not so easy Julie-girl, what's happening with you and Tim," he smiled understandingly.

"Well we've split." She said it definitely and he reacted immediately.

"What? When did this happen?" he looked genuinely perplexed.

"Yesterday."

"After he won?" he groaned as she nodded. "Way to ruin a victory celebration Jules. I am assuming it was you who did the deed," she didn't even glance at him. "Jules, why?"

"Jase, could you maybe not call me Jules," she whispered it was too hard hearing a male voice refer to her in that intimate way. "Yeah it was me and I'd rather not discuss it."

"Why?" he was refusing to concede defeat, a purely Street characteristic.

"I can't deal with the girls and the games and the fame and the money," he looked at her confused. "He's looking good for the pro's now and I can't go along for that ride Jase. I want to be with him, I don't want to be left behind, wringing my hands into oblivion wondering which harpy would try to sink her nails into him next. I don't want that kind of spotlight on my life or my man Jase."

"And?" he still looked confused, just like Tim had. Was she not being clear?

"It's easier to make the break now and minimise the pain factor." Street shook his head as if to align his thoughts with Julie's ...but he was failing.

"But you gotta realise Julie that he hasn't _actually_ made the NFL and probably won't. He'd hate it anyway. So your theory is kinda bunk!" he was laughing at her. She didn't appreciation it.

"Never mind, Tim didn't understand either..." Jason burst into laughter at this.

"I am not surprised." He continued to laugh until her dark look forced him to sober up some. "He was envisioning moving back to Dillon making you Mrs Riggins and putting many buns in your oven." He laughed some more clearly amused at the satiation his friend has found himself in.

"You knew about that?" she was a little shocked.

"You didn't?" she shook her head.

"Well not until last night and he phrased it somewhat differently," at that Jase coloured some.

"There are worse things than being Mrs Tim Riggins..."

"...but not a lot better," she added.

"I really don't understand then, are you confusing yourself? You are making a huge decision based on what may never happen and breaking your and his heart in the process. "

Julie was suddenly confused. Hearing it from someone outside of the relationship questioning her decision-making was confronting. She was beginning to get confused by her own argument, maybe she had rushed into a decision that wasn't necessary. She thumped her elbows onto the table and dropped her head into her hands.

"Seriously Street, what was I thinking?" He shrugged his shoulder, completely unsure of what she actually was thinking in dumping Rigs. "I am going to call him." They paid the bill and went back to her place. There she heard his beautiful voice telling her he wasn't giving up and her heart zinged. It jumped out of its place in her chest cavity, her heart knew what her head hadn't. She was being a tool.

She hurriedly picked up the phone while Street watched intently. She took a deep breath as Street pumped his fist encouragingly.

His phone rang, and rang and rang. And then it finally picked up.

"Hey Tim, it's me Julie." She stuttered this was going to be hard convincing him that she wasn't bi-polar.

There was silence until a laughing female voice broke through "I am so sorry but Timmy's busy just about now. Try calling later when I am done with him." The dial tone sounded in Julie's ear and she felt herself crumple to the floor. The phone in her lap and sobbed uncontrollably as Street awkwardly patted her shoulder and tried to figure what the hell had happened and what the hell he was supposed to do.

**AN ****–**** Wow that was an unbelievable response guys. Thanks for the "suggestions" as phrased in request and threat form LOL. I think some of you are still baying for my blood after this chapter. On that note enjoy and hopefully I will see you in Chatzy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****21**

Tim looked at the girl who was currently throwing herself at him and thought why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't he take what this girl was offering him on a shiny, big platter of hoochiness? Daphne stood there draped over the door frame in a way she thought he would find attractive and all he could do was look at her blonde hair and think it was the wrong shade. It was too harsh, too blonde and lacked the honeyed colour that he loved. Her eyes were blue, not the coffee coloured kind that could draw him in with single glance. They were rimmed with a considerable amount of makeup, darkened everywhere – nothing like the natural look of his ex-girlfriend. He shrugged, 'ex' had a final sound about it. Sort of like an axe whistling through the air to plant itself into a tree stump. Maybe this would be a good way to forget to push the memories aside.

Daphne leaned into him, taking his silence and stillness as acceptance of her presence. She aggressively grabbed his neck and pulled her into him. He let her do it, he was beyond caring. She ground her lips into him, he could taste her. She tasted minty, not bad but not Jules. He tried to pull back but she kept her hands firmly secured to his hair. He put his hands out to pry her away and she took it as his being more into it. Daphne made a deep groaning sound in the back of her throat and he was instantly repelled, she wasn't Jules and his thoughts of her weren't going to be diminished by this girl.

"Um Daphne, I need to duck out for a moment. I'll be back." He was running away, he walked quickly down the corridor and outside. Sitting on the bench outside his building he stilled himself. He took deep breaths weighing his possibilities. The entire time he had been with Julie he had never once considered cheating on her, never finding another girl to be more desirable or convenient to be with. Why now after a day of separation was he considering this? Why? With a girl he didn't like and who had ties with his friend? If he were to reject her it would be due to the guy code – he couldn't do it to Jeff. But the thought of lashing out at Julie, showing himself that he could move on that he had options has its attractions. He was being a bonehead. He sighed, what happened to Rigs the guy that wouldn't care about repercussions, who would screw any girl who would offer herself? He was the new and improved model and in this moment he didn't like the new him.

Tim stood and walked calmly back to his room. As he entered the room he heard Daphne speaking "...but Timmy's busy just about now. Try calling later when I am done with him." He felt the chills of foreboding that something had broken irreparably. He yanked the door open and looked at the girl draped across his bed with his phone in her hand. She had a self-satisfied smile plastered across her face.

"Who was that?" his voice broke her contemplation. The smile immediately dropped.

"Oh it was just one of the team." He stood staring at her disbelievingly. His arms rose to cross his chest and his gaze pinned her to the spot.

"Tell me." It was an order and she looked helplessly at the door and his frustration with her doubled. If he had spoken to Julie like this she would have kicked him in the shins or slapped him with a verbal stinger. This girl had no substance and more importantly, she wasn't Jules.

"It was that Jewel girl," she looked sheepishly at him.

"Jewel, I don't know a Jewel. Was it Julie?" He was getting more and more forceful in his approach and she was beginning to quake in her stilettos. She nodded slowly refusing to give him eye contact, "You need to leave now Daphne," she slunk out of the room and he laid back on the bed contemplating the mess his life had become and how he was going to remedy the situation. He resisted the urge to call her, he was guessing that she would be pretty mad with him and talking to an angry, possibly irrational ex wasn't something he thought he could deal with in this moment. His arms flopped over his forehead and he groaned out loud, resurrecting his relationship with Jules had just gotten a hell of a lot harder.

/-/-/

With a fresh perspective in the morning Tim decided on a plan. Jules wouldn't have called without having a reason, especially if she had been out on a date. He was guessing the date hadn't gone well and that she might be re-thinking the break. So he had decided that his approach would be stealthy but he did have the problem of Jules thinking he was having a 'thing' with Daphne. He had to do some reconnaissance, he needed someone on the inside. He needed someone to gather some information. He knew of someone who would be perfect.

/-/-/

"Hey Brett-buddy how are ya? Rigs here." Tim tried to sound as friendly and as un-Riggings-like as possible.

He heard Brett take a huge gulp and stammer out his words "Heeee-y Rigs, how are you?" the confusion was evident in his voice.

"Just ringing to say well done for the weekend. Pity you didn't get to play dude."

"Yeah I guess." The confusion continued and Tim couldn't blame him. They hadn't spoken in well over two years.

"Look I wanted to say thanks for watching Jules' back. It's great that you were able to do that and I wanted to say thanks."

"O-kay no problems. You played an awesome game man." Brett's voice become awed.

"Thanks. Look I was hoping you could do me a favour?" Tim brushed right by the compliment.

"Yeah sure man, anything for you?"

"Could you find Julie and ask her about what she was doing Sunday night?" Tim was using his most wheedling tone.

"Rigs, look I'd do anything for you but she'd tear me a new one. I can't do that." Tim sighed he was hitting a brick wall called Brett.

"How about seeing if she's mad at me?" One last ditch.

"Rigs are you serious?" Okay he was officially done.

"Okay don't worry then." Tim gave up. "I guess I will see you around then?"

"Yeah maybe next time we're home. Sorry I couldn't help. Maybe you could try Street though, I think I saw her with him the other night." Tim breathed a sigh of relief, finally something!

"Thanks dude. Next time we are in Dillon we'll have to have a drink."

"You bet Rigs. Later." Brett hung up and Tim knew Street would be his next call. What was he up to? Why hadn't he told him that he'd met up with Jules?

/-/-/

"Hey Street, seriously dude this is like the fourth call I have left and you are still not calling me back. I know you caught up with Jules on Sunday night and I am beginning to worry about what happened? Seriously man you need to give me a call." Tim was beginning to sound desperate and weird random thoughts were beginning to slither into his brain. After hearing that he was "busy" with Daphne had she done something stupid? Had Street used this as an opportunity to get some revenge for a long ago indiscretion? His paranoia was overwhelming, he was beginning to doubt the loyalty of his best friend and the motivations of the girl he loved most in the world. The silence was killing him.

/-/-/

After a further five days of silence Tim was a mess. He didn't know if he was coming or going or if the sky was blue. His ability to reason had diminished to a speck and his paranoia had blossomed. He had a beard now, so much had his facial hair grown out. His teammates were referring to him as Sasquatch and his hygiene had taken a huge hit. He really didn't care anymore. So when the phone rang that afternoon he was equal parts doubtful and optimistic that it would be Street or better Jules.

Tim raced to pick up the phone-

"Tim speaking."

"Hell-o Tim," her soft feminine voice floated down the phone speaker and into his ear. He sighed, the sound of her felt like a caress.

"Yeah." He didn't know what to say so he kept with the bare minimum.

"I know I said I wanted space and I do. But you said you weren't going to give up and you have. I want the space and I am glad you have given it to me. I miss you. But there is something that I need to tell you and I want to be honest, to not keep things from you. I didn't mean for it to happen but it just did..." she trailed off and Tim's heart plummeted. A buzzing started in his ears and all he could think was payback's a bitch!

**AN – I don't mean to leave things on a cliff hanger but it is after midnight and I wanted to have posted something today.**** Keep the reviews coming, I have a 3 day weekend and I might be compelled to speed up my production. Love to you all mwah (and I might see you on the chat – directions on my profile)!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****22**

_"I know I said I wanted space and I do. __ But you said you weren't going to give up and you have. I want the space and I am glad you have given it to me__ I miss you. __But__ there is something that I need to tell you and I want to be honest, to not keep things from you. I didn't mean for it to happen but it just did..."_ Julie trailed off, she wasn't sure how to say any of this. Jason was next to her, his hand rested on her arm trying to support her in what she was about to do. She hadn't spoken to Tim in a week and a lot had happened in that time. She had been hustled off the phone by some hussy and... she didn't want to think about it. "_Tim, I wonder how we got her__e__, I really do. The thing I need to tell you...I'm late. Like a week. I am not sure if you are ready to hear that and process what this could mean but I do need you to know. You've moved on," _she hiccupped a sob_, "that was evident. Jason's been helping me out and I couldn't be luckier but I do need for you to call me. It's Jules by the way_."

She hung up the receiver and looked at it, alone sitting in its cradle. Cradle. She might need one of those soon. She sighed and looked at Jason. He had gone from friend to great friend and confidante in a very short amount of time, time where her whole existence was in turmoil. He had been there the night when she had dissolved into a puddle on the ground, crying every last drop overwhelmed at how the direction of her life had so abruptly changed. He cheered her up with his best imitations of her parents and let her talk out the angry and sadness until she had fallen asleep. A few days later she knew she was late and Jason had been the one she had turned to as she had gathered her courage.

Jason had been surprised but reassuring. He continued to badger her into speaking to Tim, to find out what had happened and provide a much needed shoulder to cry on. And cry she did, buckets full. Julie had been selfish and made him promise he wouldn't speak to Tim until she had and he had held to that promise. No matter how much he hadn't wanted to, no matter how many times he had broached the subject of talking to Tim sooner. Street was a bundle of good advice, he had kept pushing on having the test but discussing that with him was just too much. Too familiar. That was for her and Tim alone. Having the test would seem too real, whatever the results. She wanted Tim. She wanted him to care, to rush in and fix everything, to prove that it was she he loved and no one else. That the girl on the phone has been an aberration, that he had always been hers.

"Are you going to have the test now? You need to know J." She looked Jason in the eyes and refused to answer. Her eyes filled with unshed tears and unbelievable sorrow. He clutched at her and brought her close, rocking her almost as if she were a baby herself.

/-/-/

Julie awoke her eyes crusted from a combination of tears and much needed sleep. Jason had apparently left after she had dozed off and she smiled when she noticed the blanket he had draped over her. She was lucky to have him. She brushed her hair away from her face, it falling back against her pillow and she wondered what Tim was going to do. He hadn't rung, he hadn't made any effort to get into contact with her. She clasped the blanket and curled into the foetal position, she had to laugh bitterly at the irony of it.

_Bang, bang, bang_. She sprang from the bed at the abrupt noise. The knocking on her door was so forceful that her door shook and she knew if could only be one individual. She gave a courtesy glance at the mirror and grimaced at the vision she presented. Her hair was a maelstrom of blonde, crazed strands going in each direction offered by a weather vane. Her eyes were swollen and puffy, her eyelashes clumped together. Her face was completely devoid of colour and she looked like she had gone ten rounds with Candy, so bruised was the skin under her eyes. Only a mother could love this face she thought. In her tank and too long tracksuit pants she shuffled for the door. Stealing herself for the possible reactions from Tim. She was uncertain of which reaction she desired.

Julie grabbed the door, unhooked the latch and swung the door open abruptly wanted to keep him off kilter, if she could. His face was stunned by the Julie in front of him, probably unbelieving of how far down she had fallen in the attractiveness stakes. He stood there still, unflinching. Gazing at her like she was completely foreign to him, a mystery that he would be unable to solve.

"You're late?" he asked directing an intense look at her face. There was no warmth in his tone but no hardness either. It was simply asked. He had leaned forward trying to accurately gauge what she was thinking. Julie opened her mouth to speak and all that emitted was a sob and soon the tears were falling like rain. He stepped straight into her, wrapping his arms around her waist cradling her into his body, he swung her into his arms and moved them back into the room so he was seated on the unmade bed. Julie continued to be wrapped in his warmth, seated on his lap, his arms surrounding her. He was murmuring to him continually and she only heard some through the sobs, words like 'be okay', 'together' and 'sorry'. Julie was just glad he was there and cried for what she had done to their relationship, that he had slept with another girl and that she might be having his baby in less than favourable circumstances. She also cried in simple relief, that he had come and cared enough to comfort her. He cared and in that moment that was enough.

"So you're late and I am guessing you've done a test. Are we having a baby?" his impersonal voice slipped, an unrecognisable sound to his voice.

Julie had to take a deep breath just to speak "No I was waiting for you." She heard a breath released and snuggled further into his chest. He held her tighter.

"So are we going to do the test?" he asked. Julie moved her face away from the tear saturated blotch of his shirt and glamorously wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"I need to know something first Tim." She was trying to sound determined but she wasn't all that successful. She scrambled off his lap and stood on her own shaky legs looking down at him for possibly the first time since she had known him. She should feel powerful but she had never felt so uncertain. "I need things to be clear. I need to separate the issues Tim. On one hand I think you slept with someone else and it breaks my heart and secondly, I might be carrying your child. "Did you sleep with that girl?" She lost it with that question, a hundred thousand emotions leaking out of her simultaneously.

She looked at him, his image blurred from the tears. He never took his eyes away from her, resolute in whatever thought was in his head. His beautiful eyes fixed on her, his lips tightly merged together in one straight line and his jaw locked. Tim looked down and that break of contact confirmed it for her. She lifted a hand to her mouth, stifling more sobs.

"I thought about it...for a millisecond and that I realised she wasn't you. All I want is you and you turned me away with some feeble reason that for the life of me I couldn't understand. A girl approaches me with no issues and wants me, it was flattering but she wasn't you. I had already left the room when you spoke to her. I didn't know what I should do and thought space would be the best." He took another breath.

"You wanted that. You asked for that. And there I was scrambling at anything that could make you reconsider and I get that call. And you were apologising Jules for a reason I cannot understand. Jules we are in this together," he beckoned her towards him. She was considering his words and was a regretting her many missteps. She was frozen and he rose from the bed and clasped her to him.

"I'm scared Tim," she whispered. "I don't know if we are ready for this. We barely cope when it is just the two of us. A baby?" He hugged her tight, tucking her head under his chin, kissing her brow.

"Jules, we'll be okay. Now let's stop dealing with the hypotheticals and find out for sure."

"Okay," She felt better for having him there. She had a memory from her first Dillon Panther Roast, Smash telling some joke about the two things that put a smile on Tim's face – going to State and not being the father. She giggled, finding absurdness in their situation. That definitely wasn't the case here. But then there was a third thing that put a smile on his face – her. And they would face this together as they always did.

**AN – ****It has been a beyond difficult few days and I apologise for the delay in posting this chapter.**** Thank you to all the new people who have added myself or my stories to their favourites list, you have each made my day.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****23**

Tim was panicking, possibly for the first time in his existence. He had hightailed his way up to Jules' and almost broke when he saw her looking so miserable and a little bit funky. He couldn't recall ever seeing her so at a loss and he'd pulled her into his body the moment he saw permission in her eyes. Sitting there on the bed, holding her in his arms, he knew he had to strong for her when she couldn't be. Just when he thought she was a total mess she re-grouped and asked him point blank what happened with "the girl". Tim had realised in that moment that he had no choice but to lay his cards on the table. They needed to get over this hump so that they could deal with a possible bump.

Knowing that she had waited to do the test with him instilled him with confidence in them. The fact that she wasn't sure if she was or not was a different matter completely.

"I'm scared Tim," she whispered. "I don't know if we are ready for this. We barely cope when it is just the two of us. A baby?" He hugged her tight, tucking her head under his chin, kissing her brow. He knew she was hitting on the truth but he knew they could rise to the occasion. Sure his family was next to useless but Billy would help out as would her parents, once they were over the anger and the Coach had buried his body. But he was jumping the gun, they didn't know for certain. He was a tiny bit excited at the thought of being a dad, he thought it would happen further in the future but he knew that they could deal.

"Jules, we'll be okay. Now let's stop dealing with the hypotheticals and find out for sure." He was being pretty simple and to the point. She responded in kind.

"Okay," He hugged her close. Jules' breathing slowed and deepened. She moved her weight off of him in increments, like his presence allowed her to stand by herself. She stood and grabbed his hand, leading him down the corridor.

/-/-/

They entered the drug store and straight to the aisle with the pregnancy tests. His arm was slung around her shoulders casually, he was assuming a casual stance using all the control he possessed. He wasn't feeling easy and breezy but he wanted her to think he was. Jules was so tense he needed to be the calm one. She was as rigid as a surfboard, arm crossed tensely across her chest and her legs locked. While they were there staring at the many brands on offer they had become frozen statues with the exception of Julie's foot. It tapped a million miles an hour. It felt like there was an ocean between them and the shelves of tests. Julie lifted her hand to her mouth and began chewing her thumb nail. Tim stepped forward and grabbed three of the closest boxes, grabbed her slightly damp hand and propelled them both toward the counter.

/-/-/

Twenty minutes later they sat on her bed staring at the tests in front of them. She had done six in all and Tim was still wondering how she had enough pee to do them all. Not the most romantic thought but it had amazed him. Now something else had amazed him, every single one of the tests was negative. The negative result didn't amaze him, his disappoint had. He sighed in surprise, he, Tim Riggins was disappointed that his girlfriend wasn't pregnant. What did that make him?

Tim looked at Jules who looked beyond relieved. She looked at him, removing her bottom lip from between her teeth and gave him a dazzling smile. Seeing his face however her smile changed to a look of confusion.

"What's the matter?" she asked him, genuinely perplexed by his expression.

"I know that it's not the right time and we are just working things out but ... the idea that you and me could create a being together sounded kinda...wonderful." Jules looked stunned.

"Oh," she was utterly pole axed. He smiled at her a little embarrassed. She leaned to her left and nudged him with her shoulder "it could have been..." she conceded "but we wouldn't have been ready. I'm a freshman in college Tim, I'm not ready to be a Mom." He shifted in his seat, he didn't like where this was going. "But if we had of been, we would have had a little bundle of screaming joy who would hopefully be a whole lot more like me than you," she joked and nudged him again. "We would have loved her..."

"Her? C'mon he would definitely have been a fullback in the making," he smiled back at her and nudged her back. She giggled and he had to chuckle too. They were arguing over a fictional baby. He grabbed her and hugged her, relieved. "Well maybe in a couple of years" he suggested. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You bet."

/-/-/

Tim woke with a nose full of sunshine and a tickling sensation weaving its way up and down his spine. There was a solid, smooth warmth cuddled up against his back. A lock of corn-coloured hair was draped over his cheek and across his face. He breathed it in, smelling the berried scent that he had identified with her for years. The sensation drifted up and down, tracing the indentation with gentle, sweeping movements. It was a comforting way to wake to a new morning. They had fallen asleep last night having laid parallel to one another swapping stories old and new, enjoying one another's company without the need for sex.

"So what do you think you're doing?" he was shocked by the gruffness of his voice having been unused for many hours. He felt her move against his back, her lips briefly touching his ear as she purred-

"You sound so sexy first thing in the morning." She kissed the point where his back and neck met, shivers rippled across his skin.

"You think?" he teased.

"Yes...I...Do" she punctuated each word with kisses that peppered the breadth of his shoulder. "So deep and manly," at that she dissolved into throaty chuckles, the vibrations of her laughter transmitting to him through her torso. She wasn't doing anything really and he was already turned on. He resisted the temptation to turn around and look at her. Preferring to close his eyes and focus on the areas where their skin met, the scent of her and the sensation of her breath against his back. He was smitten.

Tim felt her still. Her body was no longer like liquid against him, she was firming herself up to say something. He could felt it in the air and in her body.

"That night when I called and _she_ answered the phone..." she drifted off, he didn't need to ask what she had meant by _she_. He murmured a sound to indicate that he was following what she was saying. "...I was calling to say that I had been an idiot and that I wanted you to forgive me and that we could make it work, that you were right." He relaxed and made another sound.

"Tim?" he murmured indistinctly again to her question. "We need to talk about where we are going?" On the surface it may have sounded a little peculiar but he knew what she was asking – what's our future? He needed to see her, he swiftly turned 180° and snatched her close with arms that dwarfed her.

"Where are we going?" he repeated her question and kissed her gently on the nose. She kept her eyes open, staring at him, assessing. He worried momentarily about his probably morning breath.

"That I finish college and then you. That we move wherever we need to for work, set up a home. Get married and have some mini fullbacks and cheerleaders." She groaned, her head falling forward into his chest snickering. He had a smirk the size of Texas on his face.

"Tim Riggins, no daughter of mine is going to be an empty header slut-bag-whore-monger of a cheerleader." His smirk fell as he realised he really didn't want a cheerleading daughter either if they were a chance she would end up like Lyla.

"Fair enough, a poetess or a dancer then," he pondered and then added "maybe not a dancer, you look pretty hot in your dance gear." Julie was crying with laughter at this point and he could almost picture them playfully arguing about their "daughter" in twenty years time. He sighed.

"What are you going to do?" she asked when the laughter had dissipated.

"Be a husband."

"No, like for a job if you really don't want to be a NFL player." She was curious. He hadn't really known so there was nothing to really discuss in the past. But he'd had a sneaking thought the last semester or so and realised that he knew exactly what he wanted to be, to do.

"I was thinking I want to be a teacher," he closed his eyes and waited for her laughter. But it didn't come. He felt like he needed to explain. "Being with Bo and with Gracie, I realised I like being around kids. Working with the pee wee teams. I really like kids and I think I could be a good teacher, a great coach. Not high school football but pee wee maybe. Do it for fun and the joy of learning. See them truly discover the game. I want to be there for that. I would be good at that." Jules looked at him in the eye. She had been still the entire time he had spoken without a change of expression. Her hands slid from his neck to the sides of his face and she manoeuvred her way forward and kissed his forehead, his left then right eyelid, the tip of his nose and finally an elongated kiss to his lips. She moved back a touch so that only a whisper could fill the breach.

"I think you would be an awesome Mr Riggins," she whispered not taking her eyes from his. Their eyes were separated only by a couple of inches and he could see her support firmly in her beautiful chocolate gaze. "Just as long as you don't become someone else's Mr Barnett." Hr growled at that and nipped at her bottom lip and soon they were lost in a sea of kisses. He didn't mind the swells, the rips, the currents, he had his anchor firmly attached.

**AN –****I think I freaked a lot of people out with the last chapter and where I was going, don't worry I have a plan. Story will begin wrapping up. Love to you all.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter ****24**

Eighteen months later and Tim was graduating with his degree ready to shuffle out into the world of teaching. Julie stood in the crowd cheering for him, celebrating in his success. He looked incredibly goofy with the graduation cap sandwiched on his head, wings of hair sprouting out from under it at a variety of angles. The smile on his face was blinding and directed at her and Billy, who stood next to her pumping his fists and making whooping sounds. He received his diploma from the Dean, shook his hand, moved the tassel and made his way down the stage. Julie would never have imagined seeing a giddy Tim Riggins at a college graduation ceremony but here she was.

Billy nudged her, grinning like a proud papa amazed that a Riggins went to college, let alone graduated. Tim had told most people of his intention to be a teacher and initially people had been a trifle confused but once they started thinking about how he interacted with kids, they understood.

Tim had been lucky to secure himself a position to begin straight after finishing college. Actually lucky was probably not the right word, Buddy was probably the better choice. Buddy Garrity was convinced that the exalted return of Tim Riggins to Dillon would shepherd in a new era of Panthers and continual wins. Tim had secured a position teaching 5th grade and as coach of the Pee Wees, he wasn't sure how much of that had to do with the Panthers. It probably had more to do with being a Panthers that his actual teaching placement reports, not that they weren't stellar. Once his supervisors had gotten over the long hair and languid body language they saw that he really had a way with the students. He'd been offered the job and came to the conclusion that he was okay for Buddy to think it would make a huge difference having him as Pee Wee coach. Jules still found it smile worthy that Tim Riggins the biggest manwhore in the Southern States had ended up in a long term relationship with the Coach's daughter and teaching a bunch of ten years olds. If she had suggested it 5 years ago people would have laughed at her point blank, in fact she would have herself.

Jules and Tim had just celebrated their three year anniversary with little fuss. A picnic in the back of the truck parked in that vacant lot they had visited so often in high school. They hadn't exchanged presents, that wasn't their style instead they exchanged kisses and well it kinda went from there. Jules smiled softly at the thought of that anniversary, it was almost exactly like time she had told him she wouldn't sleep with him all that time ago. Almost. She continued to sit through the rest of the students T through Z and was itching in her seat to hug and kiss her congratulations.

/-/-/

A long time later, Tim was able to make his way to Tim and Billy where the requisite family photo was taken along with the couple shot. This was an important day for both of them. Tim was heading back to Dillon, Julie was going to study for another year, a semester if she could continue her heavier course schedule. He stood speaking with Billy, who continually clapped him on the back singing his praises. Jules stood silently hugging her body around his arm, her own arms stretching around his torso and back, looking up at him in adoration. There have been no bumps or hiccups since the grudge match a year before and they had found a way to make their relationship work over a distance. Having voiced their future desires they had been able to settle into some sort of normality and make plans for the future. Dillon hadn't been planned but they had grasped the opportunity and it had been a 'we' decision. Jules was studying literature at college and planned on teaching English herself, funny to think of them both teaching. Part of the deal for Tim being a teacher and coach had been an understanding that there would be a position for Julie once she graduated herself. They were a two-for-one deal. Buddy had recognised this immediately and had jumped at the chance to be able to manoeuvre things to get what he wanted, Tim back.

Billy had been beside himself when he found out that Tim would be returning too. Not in happiness but in utter frustration and confusion. Talent scouts had approached Tim about playing for small teams spotted all across the country but Tim didn't want that, he wasn't going to get the NFL team that she had been worried about either. But he was so excited about teaching and coaching. He wasn't like her dad who had dreamed of coaching division one. He just wanted to be surrounding by kids, instilling his love of the game and all his knowledge into them. He had already made his way down to Dillon to check out the school more thoroughly and his players, he had been talking about it so much that she had nearly taken to calling him Landry. It pleased her enormously to see him so enthusiastic about this, it was obviously the right thing for him. Billy couldn't understand at first why he wouldn't take a stab at the semi-pro circuit but his eventual glee at having Tim move back in with him couldn't be faked. Billy had missed him terribly over the three years and neither Billy nor Tim had realised that until recently.

/-/-/

The Truck was rattling along the road to Dillon. It had been busy of late and it wasn't really sure why. It now carried every one of its owner's possessions in its tray, the owner was obviously moving somewhere. To the girl? It continued to ache in many places and hoped its owner would check each part over soon. It needed a bath and a massage that was clear. It was too old for this. The night before the girl had been over and she and the owner had parked high over the city. The Truck wasn't sure what happened next but it did start swaying somewhat so they must have been having fun.

Rumbling along the familiar road to their old home, The Truck saw the loud one come out of the house both arms raised over his head carrying on about how good it was to have its owner back. The Truck rumbled to a standstill as it parked and the two men hugged and went inside. The Truck sat there alone...and ignored. When was all that stuff going to be removed for its aching back? It sighed, life was hard.

**AN ****–**** Okay**** read and review chickens. Read and review. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Rust Buckets and Rivalries**

**Chapter 25**

It had been a long time coming. The truck was on its last legs. In fact it had been on its last legs for a couple of years. It had seen their issue ridden start, the love, the fights and more of its fair share of skin. Tim and Julie had many special moments in that truck but five years on in their relationship and many of thousands of cross-country driving had taken its toll. Not on their relationship but definitely on Tim's wheels.

It was his time to get a new truck, it was inevitable he guessed, that his old wheels would one day be _too_ old but he was saddened regardless. He ran his hand through his now short hair. He was conflicted, the truck represented all the good things in his life pre-Julie and everything after. He grinned, for goodness sakes they had even consummated their relationship in the back of the darned thing.

/-/-/

The Truck spluttered up the drive the house where his owner and his girl lived together. It was small and run down but it was home. The Truck recognised that it wasn't sounding all that flash and that perhaps it was beyond help. Its owner had done all that it could but sweat was pretty much the only thing keeping it together these days. It shuddered to a halt, spluttering and jerking its last bit of energy. The owner sighed as he exited and looked back at it sadly. This was not good.

/-/-/

Julie stood in the kitchen stirring the spaghetti sauce as Tim entered the house as he arrived home from practice. It shocked her to think how much of her life reminded her of her mother's, something at one point she promised herself would never happen. But she was teaching English and inspiring teens to be passionate about literature and that was a-okay by her. That, and she lived with the sexiest fifth grade teacher in the country. He walked into the kitchen, the room brighter just because of his presence. He draped himself around her back and kissed her on the neck and murmured

"Have any boys hit on my girl today?" It had become a bit of a joke between then since some of her freshman boys had taken to salivating after her. She had even received an anonymous valentine last year of which Tim had given her grief for months. She couldn't help it, she wasn't encouraging them in any ways other than their learning. In all truth Julie was surprised her mother had never had this problem when she was there for guidance counselling. She giggled as his lips continued to tease at

the sensitive skin at her throat, his hands brushing up and down her sides. Finally they rose to the undersides of her breasts where they crossed over one another to pull her in tight against his body.

"Well actually there was this one boy, he used to have long lustrous locks and stomp around with a dark look upon his face "but I haven't seen him for..." she pretended to think "nigh on five years now." His body rumbled with silent laughter as he reached over and turned the heat off on the cook tops.

"I think it is time we went and napped." She turned around in his arms and kissed him on the mouth.

"Okay then, turn around and lead the way, cowboy," he kissed her, a longer kiss this time and she played with the very short hair on the back of his neck. She missed the long bits but he stilled looked gorgeous to her. She dragged her mouth away and propelled him to turn, as he did she jumped on his back and he piggybacked her all the way to their bedroom. Both of them laughing the entire way.

/-/-/

A hour later they were lying on their best, a mess of tangled limbs and sheets. Her head lay on his shoulder, one of his arms wrapped around her, the other twirling a piece of her hair around his fingers. He was mesmerised by the hair. She watched him in silence, waiting for her thudding heart to slow.

"How was your day hun?" she asked and winced, she was definitely sounding like her mom now too. Though she doubted her father ever piggybacked her mother to a bedroom to have steamy sex, she shuddered she didn't want that mental picture. She looked at him as she waited for the answer.

"The Truck's beyond help. I can't do anything anymore, Billy's tried and the mechanics have given up. It's time to a new one." She was shocked hearing him say it, she had known for awhile that the truck was on its last legs but denial was sometimes a lovely place. She grew sad, she'd lost her virginity in that truck. It was a constant in their lives and she was intensely sad at the thought of saying goodbye.

"So you've tried everything?" she asked sympathetically. He nodded, looking at her now with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry babe." He kissed her on the forehead in thanks. "So what now?"

"I ordered a new one, it'll be here on Saturday." She gasped at the suddenness of it all. "I'll take it to the junk yard then." She rolled onto his chest, snuggling her head beneath his chin and attempted to console him with a hug. They were both sad but they had seen this coming. She hugged him tighter and then felt him move.

"Again Mr Riggins?" she asked cheekily.

"Again and again and again Miss Taylor," he responded as his bit her earlobe and laved it in a soothing motion.

"Well only if you are a really good boy," she laughed.

/-/-/

Tim had big plans for tonight, being the last Friday night he would ever have The Truck. He had it all planned, they would picnic in the back as they had used to and celebrate their life with the truck in the way they had always had. He had the wicket basket filled with yummy bits of so and so, some champagne and a blanket. Maybe if he played his cards right he might get lucky, he laughed to himself. He had told Julie to be ready by seven and there she was, standing on the front stoop of their rented house, dressed in a sundress that highlighted her curves and brought out the sparkles in her eyes. He was amazed that after five years she could still make him swirly on the inside.

Tim pulled the groaning truck into the driveway, stepped out of the car and escorted his girl back to the truck. He drove to the vacant block with its green trees and big sky, parking in that place they always had. They both hopped out of the truck and into the back. Jules knew the drill and she looked happy to be doing this. He knew she would grieve the truck as much as he would, he imagined it was like what it must feel like to lose a childhood pet.

He set up the picnic while she attempted to open the champagne without killing him with the cork. They ate the fried chicken and salads, sipped champagne and gazed at the stars. Jules used him like a pillow, like always. Her head rested on his stomach, her hair spread out like an exotic rug keeping him covered and smelling like strawberries. They pointed out constellations to each other and

began packing up the basket. As Julie was putting the covered food back into the basket she spotted something...

/-/-/

Julie was staring at the bottom of the basket. There was a clean white envelope resting there, waiting for her eyes to discover it. She saw Tim sneak a smile out of the corner of her eye and realised he had manoeuvred this evening and her cleaning up for this moment. She inclined her head in the direction of the envelope as if asking if she should open it. He shrugged at her then glanced at her unbelieving that she hadn't picked the thing up yet. She reached in and pulled out the business sized envelope with Jules written across the front. It was Tim's writing, the ink was black and the penmanship dodgy, there was no mistaking it was his. He had attempted a little flourish below her name but it looked a little off kilter. She smiled, he had made an effort.

Julie took a deep breath and ran her forefinger under the back corner of the envelope. She jimmied it up and very carefully unstuck the seal. She sensed that this might be an important moment to cherish. Inside was a folded piece of paper and she carefully drew it out, placing the envelope on the ground. She tentatively started unfolding the sheath of papers, sneaking a look at Tim who was unsuccessfully trying to keep a straight face.

She opened them as gasped. On first glance she saw his and her name but not what for. She quickly perused the front page trying to figure out what it all meant. She looked at Tim and he nodded proudly.

"You bought this lot?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but it's ours see? Your name and mine." He leaned forward and pointed out their names on the land title.

"You bought this?" she was a little shocked, pleased and slightly miffed all at once. "Without asking me?"

"Babe, this place is special and when I knew it was up for sale I grabbed it. For us." He looked so proud that she couldn't keep a hold of the slight anger at having been excluded from the decision.

"We can build the house that we want," he looked out over the lot when they had hung out for over five years on and off. "We can have a skylight in our bedroom so we can always see the stars," he looked at her excited, his eyes glowing and she silenced him with a kiss. This was beyond special and he was definitely going to get lucky, right now!

As they were kissing he got in the last word -

"Babe, we're land owners!" She giggled into his mouth and it was the last coherent thing he said in quite awhile.

/-/-/

Tim lay back, his arms bent behind his head. His girl curled up at his side as he contemplated his surprise for her. She had been rapt and he had definitely been made to feel appreciated. He smiled and allowed the cool night air to run over him, his arm curling tighter around Jules to ward off the chill. When the truck situation had become evident he knew he would have to find other ways to keep a hold on their shared history. When he had heard that this lot was on the market he knew he had his answer. They had spoken about buying a place but he considered this one step better. There was just one more thing he had to do.

/-/-/

The next morning they headed off in two cars to the salvage yard to drop the truck off. Jules was beyond sad continuing to speak to it like it could hear and understand her. Tim kept on giving her weird looks but she knew he felt the same. Tim had been given very little money for it but it had never been about that. The trade had been done and it was time to say good bye.

"Jules could you check the glove compartment to see if there is anything left?" he had asked her and she had scrambled to the truck. She left the door open and she jumped into the cab and opened the glove compartment. It was completely empty except for a lonely velvet box. Jules' eyes widened, not seeing Tim anywhere. She gingerly plucked the jewellery box from its cavern and brought it close to her chest. She lowered her chin to her chest and very slowly drew the lid open. Inside lay a beautiful ring. It was silver, simple, and elegant. It was for her. It was a wide band completely covered with small diamonds, so many that the sparkles danced across her face. My man has done well she thought and looked at to find him, he was at the open truck door. He had obviously snuck up when she had been entranced by the beautiful ring, his eyes were dancing and a nervous smile on his face.

"So what do you think babe?" he asked and she laughed. Trust him to blow the moment. She nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "Julie Taylor will you marry me?" She jumped down from the cab and sat on his knee, throwing her arms around his neck and never feeling as gloriously happy as she had in that moment. She kissed him soundly on the lips and drew back a fraction-

"What have I told you about calling me babe?" She laughed and kissed him again.

/-/-/

The Truck had been given a new lease on life. He had had a fantastic time with the owner and the girl. The last time being laughter and tears. The owner had ever crouched low at its front and whispered

"So long old friend." The girl had been different she had sobbed continuously while its owner had supported her with an arm around her shoulders. A twinkle on her hand from the scene it had witnessed earlier. Finally she had come up and kissed its bonnet and it realised it would miss her.

A few days later, sitting alone in the salvage yard The Truck had seen a long haired kid taking a look at it. The kid has walked around The Truck, investigating everything under the hood and sitting in the driver's seat. The kid had even revved the engine and listened to the noise. All it knew was the kid called the old guy that worked there dad and that the kid wanted a challenge. Perhaps there was more life in it after all!

**AN – And I am done. I am so happy so many of you have enjoyed this story, both the originals and this sequel. Thanks so much for your continued support. Today I celebrated my three month anniversary of writing fanfic and I want to thank all the people who have continued to support me story to story and especially the ones who I now consider great friends – Jess, Jodi and Lilly. I love you guys! **_**New story coming soon.**_


End file.
